Playful Love in a Pretend Marriage
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Love supposed to come first before marriage but for the couple Siluca Meletes and Theo Cornaro, their job and situation said otherwise the opposite. A/N: Warning this is a Modern Setting AU Tags: Agents, Military, fluff, Romance, It started with a job
1. Married for the Job

Title: Blooming Love in a Pretend Marriage

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

With the two sectors forming an Alliance after the Factory or the Intelligence division finally cracked who they are supposed to get after a top secret nuclear chemical was sold to the enemy country causing massacre to one country's citizens in result of a chaos created.

Now it is up to them to clean it up and arrest and sentence who are those responsible, presently the intelligence department are combined in the meeting hall with the special operations forces which they recently formed alliance.

Alexis Deux the commander General of the Special Forces is discussing some matters with the head of the Intelligence department, Dr. Marrine Kreisch and came to an agreement, specializing as a scientist she wanted to send her best lady for the job, having six scientific achievements and has work ethics.

"She's going to be perfect for the field work, however I'm worried about the danger" Dr. Kreisch looked at her blonde scientist.

"That's why I'm calling back my best guy for the job" smiled by the Commander General.

"And who might he be?" Dr. Kreisch inquired.

"He's an old member of the legendary Ghost Recon, the one who infiltrated the nuclear plant saving another nation, now he's one of my commanding chief in his own division, and I think you're familiar with the Union?" after mentioning that all eyes widen in recognition.

"You mean the patriot guy they are talking about?" Dr. Kreisch getting the clue.

"Bingo, he's two years older than your agent, he'll be perfect to protect her, now all we need is to wait for hi-" he turned his head at the door and chuckled seeing the man named patriot, he is wearing a thick desert colored combat uniform, thick elbow and knee pads attached, heavy looking tactical rig loaded with magazine ammunition. His face hidden behind a SAS special force gas mask and his hair and neck covered with desert colored with black checkered shemagh, "And here's patriot!"

"Sorry I'm late" he spoke taking his face cover off and putting his US Army spec ops M4A1 custom build assault carbine with RIS/RAS, red dot sight and tactical flashlight rifle at the side with his heavy rig.

"As you have received from Intel, this is a serious matter and I think there will be no more briefing?"

"Clear" Patriot shortly replied, "But can you give me further information other than the baby sitting mission I have to do, I'm kind of scared with your with a twist surprise for me, no offense but knowing you can send me to a building full of terrorist without even worrying" the whole Sector F who's present snorted at the field commander's words.

Alex cleared his throat, "Don't worry, this is going to be a Theo friendly mission.

The Intelligence Ground force snorted seeing the soldier pale, "I'm even more scared…"

"I told you, it's Theo safe mission!" countered by the General in laughter.

"Just let me hear what it is…"

"This is an undercover mission that involves you married…"

"Oh… okay- wait…." The poor man blinked in confusion, "I've never been married" he looked scared while his own men laughed at him.

"Let alone having your first girlfriend" chuckled by the General.

The Intel agent is already pissed off with the attitude the soldier is showing and stepped up grabbing him by the collar inching her face, "So are you going to be a soldier that you are and take the mission or not?" she glared at him.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked all were amused at their banter.

"No…" she flatly said.

"Okay…" after that his own sector laughed.

"Now then change your uniform to a bow tie and suit" teased by his superior.

"I swear I hate you" said by Theo.

With further explanation that both of them may keep their real names so that they may use their valid identifications and personal files, it was the Intelligence agent's idea that instead having fake name for their field work, they would erase their files over their sectors to avoid being caught since the man at large they are trying to capture is a former Sector F's agent and a legend at his field as well.

"He might have contacts with our department, it is good that we could not be found in any of his Intel" the blonde spoke.

"I agree, we could not risk being compromised. It is also the same way when I was in Ghost Recon, we don't have any information nor identification on any military affiliation, that's what the name stand in and the fact that my team used to have different affiliation until General Hazama started to clear and discharge us however secretly formed the team, I would to try her idea, it is like living normaly with your own name without being caught" he agreed.

"well that settles in, now we need both of you to sign your marriage contract and have your nuptial photos putting it as your cover, Delta found our target's location and I want you to do undercover as his neighbor. We cannot capture him not until we know who are others that is involved with the trade of nuclear weapons and chemicals" the Commander General cleared.

"Roger that" saluted by the soldier.

* * *

Theo now dressed in suit and bowtie standing nervously by the studio door, he saw his bride walking in and surprised that it was the scary girl earlier, "Nice to meet you by the way…" she greeted, "My name is Siluca Meletes" offering her hand however the man's jaw is still dropped until she giggled and closed it with her palm.

"I… I'm you're pretty…" he said out of the blue and she looked at him strangely.

"Haven't you seen women dressed like these?" she asked.

"Not really, only in movies and my friend's wedding that's all…" he admitted, "I'm sorry, my name is Colonel Theo Cornaro" he offered his hand as well, "Sorry about earlier at the meeting hall, I'm just shocked… I mean I never had any relationships" he shyly said rubbing his neck.

"Well, I hope we get along in this mission?" she asked.

"Of course, I'll do my best to protect a pretty lady like you" he smiled.

"You're quite a charmer are you? You're used to flirting?"

"Actually no… I just wanted to tell you you're pretty" he smiled.

"Thank you…" while they have a short talk.

"So where are our new couple~" said by a pink haired lady in a sing song tune.

"Shall we?" asked by the soldier offering his arm to her.

"I think you're not that bad" she confirmed.

* * *

Some Sector F's members together with the Union's crew sneaked in to see their superior's photo shoot on a made up wedding set, somehow they made a garden wedding up on the roof top of the building and the camera man did his magic like they were really having a wedding.

They had a cute exchange of wedding ring where they were forced to smile like they were excited however it took many retake for Theo since he's nervous, "Calm down… it's just a picture" said by Siluca.

"You're right" and with that he imagined that he's really having a wedding with her and thought how lucky he is to be married to such intelligent and beautiful lady, remembering the earlier meeting.

Until, "Okay time for your you may now kiss your bride scene~" cooed by the camera man and the other who sneaked in to watch sneakered at their blush looking at the camera man, "Go on, kiss her.. or our great commander does not know how to because he does not have any girlfriends in the past?" he teased.

With a determined look he cupped her cheeks between his palms, "I am sooo sorry about this" with that he leaned in and kissed her, eyes closed kissing her hard, the camera man laughed and did not take any picture and laughed a long with the scene with the other who sneaked in.

"Sorry I bit your lip…" he said.

"It really is your first time…" replied by the lady shocked what he did.

"I can offer you both need to practice kissing for this shoot" laughed by the camera man while both of them blushed.

"I think we do… I kind of bit her lip and I feel guilty" he said looking at the blushing girl.

"This is embarrassing…" she blushed.

The head inspector of the intelligence department chuckled and whispered to the younger soldier who blushed scarlet red from his words, "What did Inspector Villar tell you?" she asked in confusion and he whispered it to her who had the same blushing reaction.

"You guys looked like teenagers…"Villar laughed, "Go watch a kissing tutorial on the internet" after that he left while his secretary handed poor Siluca a short tutorial clip.

"Let's just try it one more time… this time I'll tell you if…"

"Let's just do it" she sighed and called to the laughing cameraman.

This time they perfectly did it, without her getting startled, his other arm snaked around his hip while his other hand palmed her cheek, meanwhile her palm cupped his cheek and the other on his chest, she felt the hard muscle hidden under his dress shirt and ran her palm to it like she is massaging him.

Lips parting with a juicy sound they looked surprised and panting at what they did, "Wow…" he said blinking.

"Yeah…" she blushed.

"Now that's over let's start changing costumes and do another scene shall we?" the cameraman teased while they turned to those who sneaked in to see their little nuptial photo shoot.

With the new props they changed to their street clothes and started to have sweet photos with each other until they finished, "Dr. Kreisch wanted to see both of you" called by Villar chuckled at their exhausted look.

Entering the director of Intelligence division's office they were asked to sign the contract and they both did, and were handed a pair of rings, "Both of you are dismissed however I would love to give you both joint assignment"

"Copy"

"Understood ma'am" nodded by the lady.

"Great, you both are to get to know each other, I want you both getting along like you have been soul mates, long lovers and bestfriends, understood?"

"Roger" replied shortly by the soldier while the lady blushed.

"And I want you to care for her" the director told him.

"Affirmative, and with my life ma'am"

"Good to know… now treat your new wife to dinner" she giggled and pushed them out her office.

With awkward silence she bit her lower lip until he spoke, "Have you tried to shoot guns?" he asked.

"No… why?"

"I wanted to teach you so that you can protect yourself, I would not be always there to watch over you and this is making me scared knowing you'll get hurt" she blushed at his concern.

"I would love to learn, well… only if you'll teach me…" she replied.

"Of course I will…" he smiled warmly at her, "As a Special Force we were taught not to care for a comrade so that our emotions would not be affected, now I understand why" he bitterly chuckled, "I guess you'll be spoiled by me from now on" he mentioned and she continued to blush, "Now then speaking of dinner… I hope you don't mind home cooked meal for your first time as married couple?" he asked while she looked shocked.

~CHAPTER END~

* * *

A/N: This is my new Fic of Grancrest Senki, this will be a modern AU and would be a multi chap which I'll be updating once every other day.

And if I finish it, I'll be having oneshot series for it.


	2. The Real Captain

Chapter 2

Real Captain

Bringing her to his one bedroom apartment she awed at how clean the place is despite the locker type vertical Rhino gun rack full of modified M4A1 rifles and ARs with their magazine ammunition vertically stacked on a holder hanging under the assault weapons while the handguns are stacked side by side, nose first to the wall for compact storage, beside it is his locker type uniform hanger with his rigs and gears, with his pack as well.

Heading to his kitchen she found it spotless clean, with his white marble island counter with a basket full of fresh looking vegetables, "Please have a seat, would you like any food?" he offered.

"Anything would be nice" she blushed at his offer.

"Surprise it is then" he chuckled, "Drinks perhaps? Although I don't own any wine that's supposed to be for drinking?" he told.

"Then what is your fine for?" she quizzed.

"For cooking" he replied while he took off his military jacket and hangs it on one of the seat's back rest, washing his hands he started to take some ingredients from his French door refrigerator, his apartment is nicely designed in a masculine interior with plain color of white and gray.

With pans out he started heat it up while he took some white onion from the basket in front of Siluca, he started to skillfully chop it, "Can I help?" she asked since she's been bored sitting there, in all honesty, the man was fun to watch dance around his kitchen making food however she wanted to help him prepare food.

"Well… you can get the pork in the fridge and start coating it with egg and panko…" he told her with a smile and she started to look for the pig belly in his fridge.

Finishing the item, he gave her the two other items to coat the meat, since she knows how to cook, should I fry these?" showing the two sliced meat.

"Yeah… here, let me heat it up for you" he offered but she declined since she can do it on her own, he smiled and gave her the oil.

Frying the swine, he started to prepare the rice by washing it and setting it to his cooker and pulling out two Japanese big bowls from his cabinet and setting them on the island counter, "It is almost done what should I do with them?" she asked.

Set them to cool on the chopping board" he handed her his chopping board.

"Okay…" their hands brushed when she wasn't looking; there was a tint of blush on her cheeks which the man did not notice.

After she finished she watched him sauté the onions like a professional chef, taking out some brought he made and made to ice cubes for his easy access for cooking he put some to the pan and let it set until the caramelized onions blended with the sauté, adding some pink of salt and pepper with mirin and lets it sit for a second when he then added fresh beaten eggs and started to chop the pork chop in one line and neatly placed it on top of the sauté in his pan placing a single leaf of parsley in the middle of the pork chop.

Moments later the rice was cooked, he filled two bowls with rice and took one of the pork chops with scrambled egg and sautéed onions on top of the rice and gave it to her.

"This is too much" she looked dumb folded seeing the food on her bowl.

"You have to eat a lot starting now since I don't want you sick… now would you like to eat while we watch some television?" he offered and she could already start to see his spoiling side.

"If you're okay with it…" she blushed and he took her bowl with him and placed it on the coffee table, his living room is neat and clean with his giant flat screen TV.

"I'm surprised you're still single…" she started, "I mean, considering you're this kind of guy, who wouldn't like you?"

"Well, I'm too busy… and I'm too afraid I would hurt others, besides I no longer have any family left, the last one is my baby cousin who recently passed away because she was terminally ill" he sighed.

"I-I'm sorry" she felt guilty opening such topic to him.

"It is fine, that's life, I learned to cope, besides, you're already starting to become family" he chuckled with a sigh.

Finishing their food they continued to watch a TV series on Netflix it was the story of a zombie wife who is loved by her husband and would kill a person just to feed her, "I kind of like this show, what is it again?" she asked scooting closer to the soldier feeling the coldness of the AC.

"It's called Santa Clarita Diet" and she laughed, "You know you're not so bad" he admitted, "I mean you scared me at the conference hall but really you're not that bad"

"What was your first impression of me?" she asked.

"I was fucked…" he honestly told and she laughed.

"But I need to warn you I'm stubborn" she challenged.

"I think I can stomach that" he replied, hearing his PDA beep, he knew he got an urgent message from Alexis and took out his military laptop and opened it, reading the email sent to him.

"That was fast…" he said, "Tomorrow we need to transfer location and have some of our things moved in there, we'll also have normal new jobs and I guess we must fall to a routine" he explained.

"This plan should keep us low, I guess it's up to us to our married couple acting at level so we would not get caught" she added.

"Would you like some rules in our relationship so that even though we're trying to act all married you still have those space you want?" he asked.

"I would love too"

She started to lay in rules, "First, there will be no intercourse or any other carnal relationship" and he nodded, "Second, we always need to update each other where we'll go or what time we are going home?" and he nodded again.

"Third, we take turns of cooking food, I can't just let you do it all the time" she looked at him softly and he nodded again.

"By the way any sleeping arrangements?" she blushed at the mention.

"I guess when we act on it… we can sleep in one bed but maintain space if you want?" he shrugged.

"Good idea" she continued to blush, "But how about you, any rules you wanted to add?" He shook his head.

"It's up to you" he shrugged.

"We'll keep it at that in the moment" she thought.

Having few marathon of the show, she fell asleep leaning on his shoulder without her knowing, now he could not take her home since he does not have the guts to wake her, he finds her cute while asleep and carried her to his bed, taking off her socks and covering her with his gray comforter and put pillows on her side he smiled it's like having another family he would care for again.

Heading to the sofa he took off his pants and was left with his underwear, taking his shirt off and putting them to his laundry basket he took his place to his couch and started to sleep

* * *

The morning later, yawning, rubbing his nape he started to drag himself to the kitchen only to find a blushing Siluca wearing his apron making breakfast for two, seeing the soldier in all his eight packs of glory and a raging morning wood, they stared at each other while poor Siluca shifted her eyes back and forth to his upper and lower body, until he realized he's still having his morning boner and almost naked in front of a lady.

Good thing Siluca held good grip on the frying spatula, transferring the eggs on the plates; she was then greeted by a properly dressed Theo.

"Sorry about that…" rubbing his name shyly.

"I better get used to it… I mean I don't want to form discomfort with you while we're living with each other" she blushed.

"Thank you for the breakfast though…" he sheepishly smiled at her.

"I hope it was not a bother letting me stay at your place and letting me use your kitchen…" she blushed, "Without letting you know I would use it…"

"You know… now that we signed those contracts, we're now married so what's mine is yours now" he said taking a bite on his scrambled eggs, "Hmmmn! This is good!" he said and took another big bite to it.

"Thank you~" she said and gad her share.

* * *

After breakfast, they heard his door bell ring, Theo looked at his security feed who it was only to see his boss out of uniform, opening the door for him, they took their place to his living room and talked about some arrangements, the Commander General is surprised to see the lady stayed at his officer's place however he started to notify them that their new work uniforms will be sent later and they need to pack their needed belongings for the move, however some appliances were already provided to the house bought by their agency, however they insisted to bring some of their own for their comfort.

Theo planned he wanted to bring his locker gun rack with him but it would cause to much attention to their neighbor seeing the items, "Why not disassemble the locker and put it on an appliance carton so that it would look like another item and assemble it back to the bed room where no one would know you brought along guns with you?"

"I love your idea, but what about the guns?"

"The same way as we sneaked in the locker, put it in some appliance box…" with that she helped him with the guns until they finished and headed to her own apartment to get some of her things and bring it to his house for them to move it together when the truck arrives.

~CHAPTER END~


	3. Fitting Pieces

Chapter 3

Fitting Pieces

Two pairs of eyes twitched seeing the messy arrangement of the furniture inside the spacious two storey modern type house, "I think it would be great a great idea to re arrange it to our own liking…" suggested by Theo and his blonde wife agreed.

Taking his jacket off, he carried the heavier things while Siluca insisted she would help him carry the wooden tables, cabinets and sofa, few hours later, "I think we should call it lunch?" he mentioned and she insisted she would help him again, Theo did not argue knowing she would have it her way until they saw the kitchen in chaos.

"I say take out…" this time she suggested and he took out his phone.

"You're choice, here and the password is ****" he gave her his password and she looked baffled knowing men would never let any of their partner have their phone moreover their password.

She typed in his pass code and it registered, she thought of McDonalds and ordered her own, "What do you want?"

"Just order any" he shrugged and pushed his French door refrigerator to the middle space of the marble counter and started to take the plastic cover of the built in counter electric glass cook top. After she finished ordering for him both finished up stacking the kitchen ware to it's drawers, with a loud sigh, they collapsed to the sofa which they re-arranged and satisfied with the arrangement results, "I'll hang the TV later" he said wiping the seat on his forehead and handed her his face towel which she happily took with thank you, leaning her head to his shoulder both did not notice how close they are they continued to rest until their doorbell rings, "I'll go get it, you stay put" he said and stood to get the door.

"But the paym-" she argued.

"I got this" he smiled and took out his thick looking wallet and started to get some paper bills and handing it to the delivery man.

Two big paper bags of fast food grubs are in his arms, "I forgot I need to go to the hospital where I will be working!" she said.

"Go ahead and clean up, I'll take care of these" showing the bags, "I'll also drop you to your hospital" he smiled.

"You don't need to…"

"Nah… I want to see your work environment" he smiled and she blushed.

After she finished cleaning up, the food over the island counter is already laid out, "You order lots of food" he chuckled and he took one piece of nuggets.

"Why'd you wait for me?" she quizzed when she knew he could eat already.

"Well, I had enough eating alone" he sadly smiled, besides eating with you is fun"

"You really know how to stir me up do you?" she teased.

"Is it working"

"Just eat" she blushed and took one piece the nuggets and dipped it.

While they share food, "I think were settling well" smiled by Theo looking around the kitchen.

"Thou we need to fix the bedroom… it's still a mess" she sighed.

"While you're out I'll do it" he assured her, do you want me to put a TV to the room too?" he inquired.

"Sure! I really love that series, I want to watch it tonight" she giddily replied.

"By the way what time are you leaving?" he asked.

"Speaking of leaving" she looked at the kitchen's wall clock, "One O'clock" she confirmed.

"Well, let's go?" he asked her and they headed out.

Both stepped in on his 2015 Ford F-350 platinum diesel crew cab custom lifted 4x4 truck with a short bulky GME antenna mounted on his bulky G-wagen bull bar winch bumper, he helped her up since she is wearing a dress and the truck is high up, her own car would arrive tomorrow and will be brought by her secretary from her apartment together with some of her things since they did not have enough time to pack things the morning earlier.

Strangely she finds he vehicle comfortable even with the masculine look and interior she thought maybe she can borrow it sometimes, "Find it comfortable?" he asked.

"Very" she smiled.

"Good… you might use this sometimes since you don't have your car yet" to her surprise he is more than happy to lend it to her.

"Though my own car will be sent to me by tomorrow, though I would like to borrow this car sometimes~" she happily said.

"I told you, what's mine is yours" he smiled and started driving.

After dropping her off he headed back home and started to mount everything that needed to be hanged in their walls, he picked up some of their groceries and even made her laundry, with nothing to do he started to text her only to be left with no reply, his smiling face turned sad and tried to look for something he can do, until he found his fireman uniform and polished his boots and badge.

His black dress shirt uniform with badges and rank pins with his name patch and department Velcro patch, seeing the time he headed out to pick her up.

Meeting her outside the hospital she was in a sour mood and he tried to make conversation hoping he could take her sour mood away however she remained quiet and looked out the window, he sighed and quietly drove home.

Arriving she walk passed him and headed to heir supposed shared room, he gave a loud sigh and let her have her space, he made dinner and waited however when he tried to call for her she just shouted at him to leave her alone and go away, he sighed and let her.

Making himself comfortable in the living room sofa, he dozed off leaving the food he made cold, until, "Hey?" Siluca came out, hair let down and still in her dress however it was crumpled and she has been walking barefooted, he just turned his head and let her speak, he felt upset knowing he did nothing wrong but she has been giving him the cold shoulders and tantrums.

"I'm sorry for taking it out on you" she rested her chin to his arm while he remained still back facing her laid sideways on the sofa, "I just got a bad day at the hospital with one of the older doctors, he's been trying to bully me since I'm ten folds younger than him…" she tried to gently shake his arm but he would not budge and giving her the silent treatment.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, he turned his head and saw her tears falling, "I don't know what happened but I bet he was harsh with you?" he spoke and she tried to scoot herself to the seat and nodded.

Breathing deeply, "The food's cold but maybe I can heat it up… I hope what I made will cheer you up" he said.

"Thank you… I'm sorry I took it all out on you" she wiped her tears with the back of her hand and he cupped her cheeks and used his thumb to wipe the rest.

"C'mon" he pulled her to the kitchen and let her set while he re-heated the food on their plate.

Having after having their quiet dinner, "Want to talk about it?" he asked and she nodded.

Telling him that the old man named Mesto has been harassing her after knowing she will be the new resident head doctor and he's been upset since he had been the senior yet he wasn't chosen to be the head doctor.

After knowing what kind of harassments the doctor had been pointing at Siluca until he has been trying to touch her, Theo's eye twitched in irritation, "Say… what time are you leaving for work tomorrow?" he asked.

"Eight… why?"

"Mind id I drop you off again? I'll be making my own report to my new work as fire chief actually"

"I don't mind" she shrugged, "I kind of like it when you drop me off actually"

"Great!" he replied, "Well, your favorite series is now over since you cooped yourself to the bed room, I might as well cheer you up" he said and both headed to their now shared bed room.

She gave a look of surprise seeing him with acoustic guitar, he pointed her to lay in bed and just listen and would try to relax herself.

He started strumming his guitar while she lay sideways looking at his sitting figure with guitar on hand.

I met you in the dark, you lit me up

You made me feel as though I was enough

We danced the night away, we drank too much

I held your hair back when

You were throwing up

Then you smiled over your shoulder

For a minute, I was stone-cold sober

I pulled you closer to my chest

She likes how smooth and rusty his singing voice just like the original singer of the song he is trying to sing.

And you asked me to stay over

I said, I already told ya

I think that you should get some rest

I knew I loved you then

But you'd never know

'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go

I know I needed you

But I never showed

But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old

Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go

I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed

I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head

And I'll take the kids to school

Wave them goodbye

And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night

When you looked over your shoulder

For a minute, I forget that I'm older

I wanna dance with you right now

Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever

And I swear that everyday'll get better

You make me feel this way somehow

Both eyes remained in contact even though her eyelids are starting to get heavy.

I'm so in love with you

And I hope you know

Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold

We've come so far my dear

Look how we've grown

And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old

Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go

I wanna live with you

Even when we're ghosts

'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most

I'm gonna love you till

My lungs give out

I promise till death we part like in our vows

So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows

Finally it's just you and me till we're grey and old

Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go

Oh, just say you won't let go

With that Siluca already started to doze off, Theo put his instrument away and covered her with blanket, he then made himself drift to sleep giving her some space like she wanted and stated to her rules.

* * *

The next morning she woke up in good mood and comfortable hugging her perfect stiff yet soft pillow, however she hates the poking feeling on her hip, when her pillow stirred she opened one eyelid and found her pretend husband cuddling her equally, looking down it was his offending morning problem that was poking her, now that she noticed, the offending organ is quite above average in length, blushing she gentry shook him awake.

With quick apology and a promise he would not do it again, they prepared for work, they made a quick breakfast to go.

In his short sleeved uniform sporting his toned arms with veins popping out from his workout, badge shining from polish with his black boots and other golden pins with his rank on his shoulder pads and collar, shirt neatly tucked under his pants and buckle, aviator sunglasses matched his attire.

Siluca in her white short dress with golden and tint of blue lining sat comfortably beside the driver's seat as she was helped by her husband up.

While Theo drove to her work place he muttered, "I noticed our target is never alone without five tangos surrounding him"

"English please" said by the Doctor.

"Sorry. Mirza, former member of Sector F who had been MIA is now working for an underground terrorist who had been supplying nuclear weapons on middle east" he explained, "He never leave without his people around him. And so far, I'm counting and getting to know the faces of his people, memorizing them so I'll have a proper count. I'll take my time with them" he muttered.

"I see… my job is to know what kind of chemical they are using and which nation is supplying them with the chemicals. I hope I can get samples" she sighed.

"Let's keep it on my pace, I'll get the sample that you need" he smiled at her while she blushed, she felt guilty after what she did last night and again she apologized.

"It was our first fight" he started, "There will be a lot more I think but just like a puzzle there will be a lot of fitting the pieces till we fit and sync each other's personality"

"I guess…" she smiled knowing she landed a kind and understanding partner.

When they arrived she was surprised when he followed her in the lobby, to her irritation Dr. Mesto is there flirting with the receptionist, spotting the new young head doctor he smirked and jabbed her with harassment until.

"Listen up fuck head… mess and harass my wife again, you'll find yourself inside a burning building with no way out with your brains stuffed inside your twisted intestine with your other internal organs stuffed inside your guts like a German sausage, you understand?" he grabbed him by the collar and easily lifted him, the doctor looked at the fire chief in horror while nurses and other doctors looked at the fire man in an aw, and shocked to know their new head is actually married.

"If my wife tells me that she saw your face again, I will not hesitate to castrate you and initiate my threat, do you copy?" the man is shaking in fear.

"I REPEAT! DO YOU COPY?" with the authoritative shout the doctor nodded his head, Siluca surprised that the tamed and loving partner she has is actually scary, yet she remembered what her boss told her that Theo actually took down almost ten planes and a submarine on his missions with his old team.

"NOW SCRAM!" with that the doctor ran and tripped on his way out of everyone's sight.

"Problem solve… no more sour moods alright?" from a scary face to a smiling one, he took off his sunglasses and leaned down on her, Siluca taking the hint she blushed and pecked his lips and he winked at her, this time he gave her a long kiss ending it with a juicy smack, his palms pressed by her waist while her palms pressed on his hard chest and nape, shortly they goodbye.

Some young lady doctors grabbed Siluca and pulled her for a short gossip and pressed questions at her with her husband and how sweet of him to teach the work-bully a lesson.

They immediately noticed the golden ring with the huge white diamond rock on center placed at her left ring finger.

~CHAPTER END~


	4. New in Town

Chapter 4

New in Town

Siluca is awakened by a familiar poking, this time on her upper hip, she investigated what it was because she remembered the last time it was his elbow on her back as they lay awake in the darnest strange positions, she has a habit to move around her sleep and he would hold her off to avoid falling over in the middle of the night even when they would put a pillow division for their space but would still end up cuddling in the morning.

Reaching behind her since she would not move from the tight grip Theo is holding her she started to feel what it was until she applied pressure and gripped it tightly.

She was then replied with a long dragging moan from the man behind her and started run her palm to it until she held the tip, blushing she knew what it was immediately after being a medical person knowing human biology.

"Are you enjoying torturing me? Can you loosen it up a bit?" he groaned while she slowly removed her hand, she almost breathe in words the measurements.

"Sorry…" she tried to turn and he loosened up his hold and let her settle on his bicep.

"The division pillow did not work either" she sighed.

"I'll just sleep at the sofa" he offered sighing.

"No… it's okay… I mean… it's not that bad" she blushed.

"But… I'm poking you every morning does that not bother you?" she blushed at the truth.

"I-it is not your fault" she blushed and lowered her head and buried her face on his arm, he wanted to chuckle but he only sighed.

She made breakfast for him as she wanted to make up for what she did earlier, heading down with only his shorts on, body still wet from bath, "Thank you" he took the plate she handed him, for almost a week they have been together she knew he eats a lot since he cooks a lot as well and would serve her the same amount he eat.

His plate full of sausage, scrambled eggs, tomatoes and mushroom that he likes is sautéed, he happily ate while she looked at him eating his food, with her own sweet pancake breakfast, "Want some?" he asked holding out his fork to her with bacon and eggs.

"You really like everything on eggs" she mused and took a bite to it, "Hmmn! This is good!" she said, even though she cooked it, she never ate those kind of food together.

Shortly after she is the one eating his food and he's more than happy to share his fork with her, hearing their doorbell, he let her finish off his food and headed to see who it was and to his shock it was their target, he felt alert and prayed that his partner would not see who it was until she came bounding on his heel smiling asking who it was, her face turned serious seeing him but played the innocent card.

Taking hold of her husband's arm, "Your friend?" she asked Theo who played along knowing what she's doing.

"I would not say that" he chuckled, "And I think he is our neighbor?" he inquired.

"Certainly I am, I live just beside your place" his rusty baritone voice sounded, "I never formally welcome you to our neighborhood, my name is Mirza by the way" he offered his hand.

Theo took it, "My name is Theo and this is my wife Siluca, we're the Cornaros" he naturally told like they had been married for years, he held her hand tightly and immediately pulled her close trying to protect her not letting his guards down.

"Easy there, man…" he chuckled, "I'm not sealing your wife considering she's certainly attached to you" he teased and she blushed.

"Well, my bad… I'm a jealous man" he joked back hoping Mirza would buy it.

"I noticed you've been dropping her off too" added Mirza.

"Well, there is this guy in her work place that I don't like very much and would be willing to stuff his brain and other organs like sausage to his intestine" said Theo out of irritation.

"Well, if you wanted to do it, I'll help you out" Theo just took that as a joke from their target and happy that he bought it, "Well it seemed I'm disturbing you both, I'll take my leave, and welcome by the way" he patted the younger man on his shoulder and turned his back.

Theo closed their door and sighed, "Are you serious?" she looked at him shocked after hearing the stuffing the organs on the man's guts.

"I was serious with my threat actually, it's not the first I would do that to a man" she looked at him wide eyes, "I've been through a lot" he said.

Letting that conversation go and not thinking about it, they headed back to finish eating and she felt guilty eating all his food, "Here" she offered her own pancake and fed him.

"Work today?" she asked.

"Later the afternoon till the morning, I got the night shift" she looked sad knowing she'll have to watch her favorite series alone again.

"It's my day off today…" she said, "Maybe I can do some house work and cleaning up the garden"

"Well, I have to clean the cars" he told.

"Can I help you then?" she asked.

"Sure… you'll do the hose, I'll do the scrubbing" he chuckled, "Besides, I wanted to stay out and observe further what this neighborhood is has and knowing the target he knocked out of the blue to see what we are" she nodded, "Don't ever let your guard down" he warned her.

"We looked like a normal couple, and I think he bought what you said earlier" she argued.

"Please, don't let your guard down, promise me?" he said worriedly.

"I understand… and I will" she can't blame him.

"Now then there are cars waiting to be washed" he said and worn a shirt.

Heading to the front yard, backing up his truck and her white car, it was a surprise that the paints of their vehicle also match which makes a good cover.

With bucket full of foamy soap on her hand she beat him to it until he tricked her with holding the hose and on cue he immediately took the sponge and laughed started to sponge her car first.

"No fair!" she pouted.

"I told you I would never let you lift your hands when I can do things" he teased and with her upset she blasted him with water making him wet. With his white shirt drenched and now hugging his figure. His washboard abdomen forming under his drenched shirt, laughing he caught her from behind and lifted her up hugging her tightly making her wet as well, both laughed when he squeezed the foamy sponge on her, with squeals and shrieks from her, when both had enough he took his shirt off only to be stared at by some housewives around the area, she noticed after some woman watering her plants outside stared at him intensely.

She pouted and handed him his drenched shirt, "Just wear it" and stomped her foot going in.

"What's with her?" he thought and sighed remembering her tantrums, he heard a familiar voice.

"Looks like you're not the only jealous one in your marriage~" called by Mirza leaning in from his balcony.

Looking around Theo noticed the eyes looking at him, he chuckled and nodded at their target in acknowledgement and headed in leaving the washing materials.

"Are you mad?" he asked, "I'm sorry if I did anything wrong"

"It's okay" she sighed, "You did nothing wrong, "Have you found anything?"

"I found I'm not safe with all those women around" she giggled with that.

"I'll take care of that" she continued to giggle.

"Now that reminds me…" Theo run up to their room to change and get his tablet.

It was an ordinary looking one and Siluca scooted closer to look what he is doing, she looked surprised to see the communication contents is highly military advanced, he explained to her that the device acts like an ordinary tablet however when his hand print touches the exterior the pass code activates and opens a hidden application which gives him access to military contacts and data base, "I need to make a report that I made contact with the target, they must need to know we had contact for them to get us people for back up, other agents who will join the undercover to give us some back up just in case" he taught her some few undercover tips.

"You've been doing this a lot have you?" she asked.

"I do, some are like walk in the park, some don't. This mission I don't know yet since I don't know who his correspondence is. But once I know I'll make extra measures" he looked at her in all seriousness.

"Let's make lunch before you go, I'll cook since you took the sponge from me earlier" she pouted.

He chuckled and let her cook.

Finally dressing up in his uniform, she walked with him up to the yard and she pouted, Theo looked around seeing their target surrounded with his own men reading papers from his second floor balcony sipping tea.

Getting his attention back to his pouting partner, to her surprise he made a move and kissed her, holding her by the waist, "I'll see you tomorrow" he smiled and she played along hugging him tight.

To her surprise he took her SUV instead of his own truck, "I know you fancy my car than yours he chuckled"

"If he lets you use his things that means he's a keeper dear~" one lady from across the street giggled seeing them do public affection, he chuckled and gave her a peck on the lips one more time and took her car.

After he arrived in his post he sent her a text that he planted some device to guard her now that their target made contact with them and acknowledge them.

She felt at ease when he calls her and ask how she's doing, little did they know their communication is wiretapped by their respective offices and would muse to their acting which is very much convincing.

* * *

The morning she groaned pouting missing the warmth behind her, jumping out of bed she prepared for work, when she was about to go her phone vibrated seeing Theo greeted her good morning and bit her take care knowing he knows her schedule, she smiled and stepped in the huge truck.

Arriving at her work place, she was about to park on her reserved space when some jerks decided to park their ford mustang laughing that they could easily bully the Doctor named Siluca Cornaro reading her name at the sign.

She sighed and startled them with the loud horn of the fully equipped custom 4x4 truck that's ready to run over their own vehicle.

Both looked pissed they had the audacity to climb on the rail of the truck and knock on her window, "Hey! What's the big idea!" one complained.

The big idea is you're stealing my spot" and it drowned to them that she's the Doctor that owns the spot, they smirked and planned on something, Siluca sensing it she closed the window and started to call Theo.

Shortly he was there with some guys with him, his station is just few blocks away from her hospital and on an instant he was there with some familiar men, Siluca mused he asked for assembly with his own team as his back up and now works at the fire department with him.

The two guys looked at Theo, "And who might you be?" they poked at his chest.

"Her husband" with that he started raging and pulverized their faces until his laughing team restrained him, "Damn shit, capt'n got them good!" laughed by the tall bulky blonde.

"C'mon Lassic, he's in love what can we do?" laughed by another trying to hold their raging captain off.

"It's okay now" said by Siluca hugging his torso calming him down, "I guess they learned their lesson never to park at someone's space now" she said after thinking the last few days that her spot had been taken.

"How come you never told me about this?" he asked.

"I thought it was never that bad, until they started to or somehow tried to scratch your truck, but never seemed to scratch it" looking at the spotless vehicle, "Your paint is tough" she pointed.

"Woah! Captain's favorite car is being used by you! He never let us even drive it let alone letting you somehow own it!" pointed by Neyman.

"Now that you said it… Captain never acts like this" thought of the frail looking man named Petol from his name patch.

Another blared in laughter, Siluca saw him for the first time, he is bald and huge with a name patch identifying him as Gluck.

Dragging two bodies in the hospital, "You bastards are lucky to be just outside the Hospital" laughed by a man named Moreno.

Siluca dragged Theo by pulling his hand with their fingers linked like there had been lovers for a long time with familiarity.

Walking in the lobby, poor Dr. Mesto who was peacefully walking by spotted the fire chief with his men while the huge bald man carrying two dead looking bodies under his arms, eyes wide he tripped and made a quick 'U' turn running for his life thinking the man is out to kill him, "What did you do to terrorize more people?" immediately an old man entered sighing.

"She happened" he pointed at Siluca.

"Easy with your protectiveness and jealousy, you might kill civilians" he chuckled.

"By the way Field Commander, are you here for check up?" asked Theo to the old man.

"Considering my age, yes. Besides I still want to see the future child of my favorite student" he chuckled winking at Theo who only chuckled and shook his head, Siluca seemed confused and he told her that it was his mentor, Major General Satorus, immediately she politely greeted him in respect.

When he left another doctor came in and he was identified as Dr. Sevis, an old man who tries to play like a young play boy it did not help when he took hold of Siluca and winked at her, so this is your husband?" he looked at him head to toe, Theo's men is amused wanting to see his rage in another level.

"Why not come with me I'll teach you experience~ and I might satisfy you as well" he cooed at her Theo is about to launch himself to the older man until she spoke.

"Twenty two by nineteen centimeter" Theo got the message and he tripped, others were still looking at her weirdly until she continued, "His circumference by the way" after that Theo's companions laughed.

"She's a physician" hiding the tent of pink on is face, the old man looked at the young man in front of him.

"So I bet you could not top that without using medication" she snorted, and took his arms off and pulled Theo's and draped it around her shoulder replacing the filthy old man's arm with her husband's.

"Next time you flirt with her there will be two people I'll be castrating and organs stuffing like a sheep sausage in their intestines do you understand" he threatened the old man.

"Considering Gluck has still space under his arm, I think even with that chance you would not be able to reach the ER" laughed by their team's medic Moreno.

Nyeman with Petol are wheezing after hearing the Doctor spoke of their captain's circumference, "Guys at the office will have a field day when they know you're wrapped around her fingers" Lassic said out of breath from laughing.

After dropping the two bodies at the ER Siluca spoke to him privately and apologized after what she said making him embarrassed, "It's okay, at least you got it right he blushed looking away.

Knowing that he will be heading home already she bid her goodbyes walking with him to the lobby sending him home, showing their act as a married couple he leaned in for a kiss and she responded as they would always, and polishing their act as they practice every time they are out.

Later that afternoon when she arrived home, he cleaned everything and even prepared dinner for them to eat immediately and spend the night watching her favorite who in their room.

~CHAPTER END~


	5. True Colors

Chapter 5

True Colors

The proceeding day after their first contact with the target, the other neighbors started to visit them and would give them cooked meals, but Siluca thinks of it that other women just wanted to see Theo, the man chuckled at the thought about her being all jealous with it but assured her he would only tolerate it for their mission.

Although she would still pout at it and glare at him when others would try to talk to him, especially their other neighbor who's living with her young brother.

Presently Theo would take the morning till afternoon shift of his patrol duty at his post with his own men, Siluca being at her own work place he was content knowing she's far from their target.

Until they heard the station's siren blare for an emergency, the radio man on duty called through the PA that a whole apartment building is on blaring fire.

Immediately he changed to his fire suit and took his helmet, Petol jumped on to the fire truck as the driver and everyone in fire suit hopped in, listening to the radio from their station, to his surprise it was just down the block near his and Siluca's house.

As a habit he took out a gasmask and put it on, Arriving at the old rundown bricked apartment, windows blaring of fire like a stove, hearing shouts and panics, there station's trucks lined up for the fire and his men started to blast water to windows, his own team started to clear out the way and help some of the people.

He heard cries from the third floor, on impulse he started to run inside and found a platinum haired woman stuck on a burned ceiling beam, she cried in pain yet she still pushed him to save her daughters.

Theo being the man of honor that he is he removed the object off of her and gave her the mask and carried her out, without his mask he ran back in the building with projectiles falling but he manage to avoid it however he has been inhaling too much smoke but managed to reach the girls in their room, everything is dark from the smoke and both of them had collapsed, carrying them under his arms and struggling to walk, when one of girls went awake he told her to get down and start to crawl, when she did she was crying from the smoke, when an explosion went off from one of the doors in the hallway he covered the girls and his back caught fire, "MR!" the one who had been awake cried seeing him hurt.

"I'm okay kiddo" he smiled assuring her hiding the pain, he managed to put out the fire from his back after he rolled on the floor.

Making it out, Gluck caught him and carried the two girls, medics present Moreno pulled his uniform off and handed him to the medics however he looked at Moreno and pushed him, "I can still work" without a shirt he started to help Lassic with the hose and blasted the fire off.

An hour later they finally managed to get things under control, "You seriously need to go to the hospital, sir" the Medic told him, "And I thick Dr. Cornaro will not be happy to see you in that state" after the female medic with pink hair looking at him nervously.

"Oh so you know me?" he chuckled.

"Trust me you're a living legend at the hospital" she added, "Scaring two of the bullies there, you made them wet themselves" shaking her head.

"Don't worry, I'll be heading there now" he chuckled.

"Ervin will drive you there, sir" she said and tried to first aid him.

Arriving at the hospital, he was helped by Nyeman, "You look nervous?" chuckled Lassic.

"Would you believe I'm scared of my wife?" he admitted.

"You're fucked, sir" said by Petol who came along with them, Lassic and everyone laughed.

"Yes, you are fucked" a familiar feminine voice sighed seeing him in his burned state.

"Hi… I missed you?" he tried to act his way out.

"I missed you too, but you're not getting out on this one" he sighed and followed her to her office, his men laughed at him.

"What did I tell you this morning about keeping yourself safe?" she looked at him with worry.

"Even though this is an undercover operation, I still need to do my job" he explained.

"No wonder they paired you with me" she sighed.

"Do you regret it?" he asked.

"No…" she blushed hiding her face while she prepare some medicine, "By the way, why did you agree with the mission with me?"

"Work… is work…" he shrugged enduring the pain.

"Is that all?" she turned to him.

"Are you really going to make me go there?" he chuckled, "You really are one of those intelligence officers" he added, she just stared at him.

"After seeing you on that white dress and veil I told to myself maybe this mission would be not bad, until we shared a kiss" with that she blushed, he stood and went to her, he took her by the shoulder, "After getting to know you I promised myself that I will protect you with my life, even if I need to turn my back against the organization" she looked at him eyes wide and he leaned in and caught of her lips, he separated a bit and leaned in again, this time she closed her eyes and wrapped her palms on his nape and pulled him close.

Pulling her with one arm to sit on the table and settle himself between her thighs, both started to bite each other's lips, her hand from his nape started to palm his chest and abdomen while one of his hand held her under her thigh and the other on her waist.

Finally when she run her palms on his back he winced, "Oh my gosh!" she gasped remembering her husband is injured.

She let him sit on her examination table and started to clean his wound and covered him with bandages, he felt a bit better however she noticed that he broke his left arm and tended it as well. She pouted seeing his smudged face full of dirt and burns, she took out a wet towel and started to clean him.

"I think I should need to bring some of your shirts here just in case like this happen because you're going to walk around with no shirt" she sighed and he chuckled, "You're enjoying this are you?" she pouted.

"Are you jealous?" he asked and kissed her neck, he can freely give affection after he gave her the message that she's important to him.

"What if I am?" she continued to pout and he chuckled, "I think I got an extra one from my car" he said knowing he let her use his truck.

"Great! I'll go get it!" she said however he wanted to come with her so he can go grab something from his survival pack in his car.

Eyes continued to follow his figure while the doctor continued to feel insecure with all the looks eying him.

After that she helped him wear the shirt since he's wearing a simple arms sling, but after raising shoulder he groaned loudly and she looked even more worried. "You are going straight to x-ray" he sighed with what she said.

"I guess this is what I get when I married a doctor?" he teased and pulled her with his other hand.

"No strenuous movements for you this time, now off we go to the lab" he held his good hand and he sighed, looking clean with a bit of scratches, with a clean shirt and pants they headed to the x-ray laboratory.

Getting him checked she glared at him knowing he broke his shoulder and arm, "Looks like you'll be making a temporary leave" she said with a sigh.

"I guess no more arm pillow for you?" he said.

"You still have you chest" she shrugged and the x-ray technician blushed at their conversation.

Strapping him with black OEM emergency medical arm support sling with forearm arm sling to be secure knowing the man loves to move around.

On their way back to her office to continue her work, they bumped in with Mesto who tried to push him, "Listen fuck head…" grabbing the mans collar and pushing him with his right hand to the wall, "I broke my left arm, but guess what, I'm no lefty~" after that Mesto started to run again, Siluca sighed again.

"This is going to be long with you trying to heal that broken bones" she looked at him.

~CHAPTER END~


	6. Next Step

Chapter 6

Next Step

It has been a quiet eight weeks after their mission started, and it was too quiet for Theo's liking. With slow progress of the investigation that he has been putting up with Siluca, his partner is growing bored of waiting however she considers his face for precaution after his suspicions were true.

His phone and tablet are designed by technician friend from the Ghost Recon to be a silent hunter, in short it was designed to look and act like an ordinary device but when his hand print makes contact the stealth mode disappears and his military applications are activated, and since it was another level of technology created for his former team carrying the name of a ghost, the device with its military features are undetected from jammers and devices that detects any intelligence device and tracks in the message or calls.

His device tracked and marked the locations of where those micro devices were placed and took precaution to it, for the past week he also noticed that there are people following him and Siluca however they are only following them on streets making sure they don't go to any detours or places.

After his alert he grew tired of waiting for short information about Mirza's contacts.

Even after being injured and having a slow recovery, presently he's at his yard with his laptop on, sitting by the hammock looking at their backyard swimming pool with manmade rocks as a slide and attraction, green grass, bushes and flowers well cared off after they would hire gardener to tend it.

Going through his social media he came across some people's post which he's greatly familiar with. So he thought of a great plan he decided to visit his wife to her work for a homemade lunch.

Packing the food with big tupperware with division, putting the food at the back, "Hey kid, where you going?" one of Mirza's guys leaned in the low bricked fence and rest his arms on top asking Theo.

"Kind of felt lonely maybe I could pull off an excuse to see her?" he chuckled and pointed at the food.

"I see… I just noticed you both are so lovely dovely, man I wish my wife's like that" he chuckled and left him alone.

Theo sighed inwardly and drove the modified truck to the hospital where he was greeted by some nurses and other medical staff that are familiar with him.

He smiled when he entered her office after her secretary giggled and let him in.

"Hey…" he greeted and she grinned ear to ear waiting for his hug, when he did they ended up for a short make out until he told her about some plan changes, "What do you say we have a late honeymoon to Japan?" after he said that she blushed and did not register his message.

"I find your work place safe knowing it is not yet tapped by Mirza, I can tell you my plans"

But what about the samples?" she asked.

"I got some new plans after he cut off out communication to base, I need to keep our cover high and need to have our agenda low, so far they are buying our act" he leaned in and kissed her.

"What's your plan?" she pulled him close and started to take interest with his plans.

"I secretly asked Lassic to send my message Alexis and your boss, to meet us here, it's the only place that my DMSR confirmed clean, however we may be able to sneak out now using one of those Medic transport?" he smirked at her.

"Are you always this sneaky?"

"Well, I got myself out from Rule one" he winked and she blushed.

"Well, are we heading out now?" she asked trying to get her way out of embarrassment.

He chuckled and contacted the office using his tablet letting them know that he wanted a meeting, after that he looked on a live satellite view from his DMSR, "Looks like the one who followed me still hangs out by the block" he chuckled, "Say… want to see me wearing those medic uniform?" he teased her again.

Having some associates to her hospital as he requested for her safety weeks ago, they handed him some uniform and a hat to hide his hair, leading them to the underground emergency parking lot, Siluca with another associate hidden at the back of the truck, Theo wearing a hat that hides his hair and worn a medical mask and a clear prescription glasses, he served as a driver however on his hip is his trusty handgun making sure they are safe.

Seeing that they were not being followed he headed straight to the headquarters' office and met with those who are involved on the current case, however walking through the hall their colleagues threw the couple playful grins as they walk closely and the gossips that their associates brings to the office.

Alexis as much as he wanted to tease his friend, Theo wanted to get to business, "Since our investigation and sending reports are being crippled. The investigation is slow, I'll have a plan to get some sample of the chemicals however I might need some help with my special friends" said by the soldier and his superior agreed.

"We'll have this in your pace and proceed with your blue print, I trust you with the safety of the agents. Knowing what you are capable I will leave everything to you" Alexis agreed.

"Well, it's our bad that investigation is going slow, but the damn rogue is slippery like an Ell" Villar pissed at his own and team's progress.

"Don't worry, I'll bring a friend who can help you" Theo patted him, "Say… boss, can you arrange a flight for me and Siluca for a honeymoon?" he laughed as a joke.

Alexis laughed, "So you're going to cover your visit as a honeymoon? How bold of you"

"Well, I got out from Rule one" he winked at the prodigy who turned her head.

"Should I know what Rule one is?" Marrine inquired and Alexis seemed interested.

"Sorry, that's for the bedroom to… ops… too much information" he laughed and all gave him wide eyes.

"You're sleeping on the couch" she flatly said and all the married men including Villar laughed at him.

"Too much info, man!" Villar laughed at him.

They way back to the hospital was quick after they arrived back to her office, she was upset with him, "I'm sorry… I had to label you mine and they must know that it's not an act anymore and it would be clear that I care for you than the organization" she continued to glare at him, "Alexis know who and what I am, when I say someone is important, he know I will easily turn my back for that someone" he explained.

She sighed, "Did I get through you now? I'm sorry" he pecked her lips and started nip it.

"I can't stay mad at you can I?" she sighed.

"Nope…" and he continued.

Siluca called for her assistant and told her she's leaving early, when they stepped in Theo's truck and he started to drive, looking at the rearview mirror he could see the car that had been following him.

Arriving back, they were greeted by their other neighbor.

With their talk about the trip, Siluca plotted that she wanted Theo to surprise her with the trip at home knowing that there were things tapped on their house, cameras in their living room and room however when Theo wanted to have some fun with her he throws in his shirt the same spot where the camera is however their voices are not covered and can still be heard, still at least he can still have some privacy with her.

Later that evening Siluca did her best to act surprised with her husband's surprise, however he teased her and pulled her to bath.

The morning later they headed to the airport however poor Siluca was aching after their evening activity.

Finally being in the plane, both settled in since the whole crew on the plane, the ladies pulled Siluca to gossip but knowing the Union's commander they took her back to him, "What do you say you meet Ghosts?" he chuckled and she looked surprised meeting legends.

Knowing their legend, the Ghost Recon had been the top soldiers chosen for undercover and all kinds of mission without a fail and they were like nothing there.

She still can't believe she married one of them out of work and to her shock one fell in love for her.

"Get some sleep, we'll have a long flight" and pulled her close.

~CHAPTER END~


	7. Best Thing

Chapter 7

Best Thing

Arriving to another state, the couple were greeted by an oriental man in glasses holding a sign with Theo's name, immediately both laughed and hugged each other exchanging greetings with the oriental man's language.

"By the way!" chuckled by Theo, "This is my wife Siluca" he introduced and and pushed his wife to shake hands with the man.

Siluca looking closer she found the Asian man familiar, although she can't point where she met him but he seemed familiar.

"Nice to finally meet my brother in arm's wife, both of us are the only ones who are married from the family" she doesn't get what kind of family Theo is to the Asian but she is sure Theo has no relatives left.

"Nice to meet you as well" she smiled, "My name is Siluca Meletes Cornaro"

"You got to love when your wife address your last name isn't it?" he chuckled to Theo.

"My name is Yuuri Katsuki, and welcome to the family" he introduced, with the name given, it was clear who the man is, he's one of those public figure and a champion ice skater who married the Russian Prime Minister, Victoria Nikiforova Katsuki, her mouth fell and shocked to know her husband is close with a public figure.

Riding another luxurious car both were hosted to a classic Japanese Castle turned inn, "Welcome to Hasetsu, my home" he greeted and Yuuri being called as master by women in Yukatas serving the guests.

"My ancestors are the ones who had created this castle and claimed the town of Hasetsu way back in ninja Era" Yuuri told Siluca who looked interested.

"Did you know he's also a ninja?" Siluca looked at her husband in disbelief and thinks he is just teasing her.

"I am… actually" he chuckled and led them to his office and found many ninja weapons and his suit displayed on a frame, "My family had been one for centuries" and Siluca believed him.

"He is also part of the GR, Ghost Recon" added by Theo and this time Siluca believed her, "There are seven of us, you met one, there will be five more" he explained and she was pointed to hit by the sofa. Looking around there were many photographs.

"Those are my children, they are currently with their mother in Russia" he smiled, "I miss them already" he chuckled.

"Sorry about this, I really need everyone's help on this one. It's seems that the hostile that we are tracking is slippery, we had to keep close cover and not to attract too much attention to him. Noticing his devices it is labeled and a state of the arc military equipment, I cant get a hold however there is more to this guy selling nukes to other places"

"Have you contacted, Hizuri?" Yuuri asked and Siluca listened to their conversation.

"No… I cant contact everyone since my device is tapped and they would know my conversations and risk being compromised. I contacted you alone since you are active to social media and had to put it in a way that a layman would buy, in short I had to cover my terms messaging you" he said.

"No wonder you pulled off the word vacation with wifey~ I might say I was shocked to know you got married, but I take it that this marriage is trictly for the mission.

"Yes and no… Yes for the mission, and no, I kind of…"

"I get it, I was there, remember our mission rescuing my wife? Well she got a little too handsy with me which resulted to our first baby and a week later you were all shock to receive a wedding invite as my grooms men" he chuckled, "Say, after this mission are you both going to stay wed or…" he looked at the two.

"About that… we haven't talked anything yet but we'll get there for now, can you please help us?" Siluca blushed and Theo looked nervous on what she well say.

"Sorry, sister, but the people who can help you is on their way. For now you both need to relax and talk about future, remember what our mentors taught us, it's better to have a never ending plan than waste your time thing after you are done with the job and waste it thinking on your free time" he left them and Theo sighed, knowing both are still tired from the flight he pulled her to rest and to her surprise Theo owns an apartment near the inn, it was decent and spacious, like it was his apartment back home.

"My tem and I owns this building, we have rooms each" he explained.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked seeing her husband sigh for the umpteenth time.

"I know we'll get to that question" he looked at her with sad eyes.

"The what question?" confused.

"When all this are done, will you stay married to me? I know this is work and you are very ethical about it and…" she silenced him by a kiss while they lay in his bed.

"I know I love my work as an intelligence agent and scientist but are you aware of how I feel for you?" she asked hugging his torso tightly and scooting herself close.

"I got some few hints" he said pouting and she kissed him.

"I love my work, but I also love you, I choose how I would live my life and who I would choose as my forever" she looked up and smiled at him, I will remain as Mrs. Cornaro as long as you want me to, I would stay by your side forever" she pushed herself up and leaned in on top of him and sinks in to his lips.

"Thank you… you are the best thing that happened to me" he smiled, "I love you, Siluca Cornaro" with that he pulled her to for a kiss again and sneaked his palm under her dress, grabbing handful of her buttocks and his other hand sneaked further up to her bare waist, she moaned when he shifted to her back.

Both of her hands wrapped on Theo's neck and lips kissing him hard until she finally felt the familiar bulge.

Turning their position he pulled her under and took her dress off, leaving her with her matching white lingerie, gave her a trail of kisses from her lips down to her chin, neck and bosoms, to unclipped her bra and started to massage one mound. Arching her back from the pleasure he licked her nipple and started to suck, she moaned loudly as he started to lick and suck harder.

One palm sneaked in slipping it under her panty and started to play her there, "So wet" he chuckled and she pulled her head or more like pulled his hair harshly to get back to sucking.

He complied yet pleasured her even more when he started to insert fingers in her womanhood which she liked, he would need a lot of stretching and preparations for her as they would always do since she would be gravely sore after.

Moving her hips to persuade him to do more, he again mused and started to take off his shirt and pants, "I can't believe we both are clueless about how to do a proper kiss and look at us now, fucking like expert rabbits.

He sinks in between her legs and pulled her remaining underwear and started to lick her from there, sucking and poking her with his tongue.

He started to play her sensitive spot until she demanded to be fucked roughly.

He smiled and complied, not worried it would be their first not using any protection since they both did not bring any.

Pulling out his shaft, Siluca started to bite her lower lip and stare, but loving how she would stroke it she grabbed it harshly and pulled him close, pulling it like it was a door knob or some sort.

Palming the tip and flicking her thumb she started to prepare him, she knows that it was already hard however it wasn't the twitching state.

With few pumps as small liquid drips, "I think we're good" she moaned when he started to thrust roughly, tongue sticking out with her pupils running on the back of her eyes she cried in pleasure.

"Faster Theo?" she demanded and he complied with long and rough thrust yet picking up speed.

With few last push he pumped his semen in her, he did not yet remove his cock inside her, Theo started to kiss his wife until he pulled her side ways and started to thrust again, much rougher. After she came she became sensitive however Theo would always torture her with sex after they both just came, pumping in some more, she could feel her belly bloating with what's inside her.

Not happy that Theo is the one leading she pushed him back and sat on his pelvis without removing their contact, Theo could feel the pleasure as she bounce on him, it was deeper than usual, Siluca had to palm her abdomen feeling his penis poking up to the tip of her organs decided to feel more as she roughly drops her body feeling him.

They went on for hours until they run out of energy to even clean up.

"I think we'll be expecting a maternal leave soon" she sighed hugging her husband laid on his back.

"I don't mind, besides, I think it would be a joy to be a dad also" he smiled, "And I promise to protect both of you" and kissed her again, "I love you so much, you're my only treasure and I intend to protect you like a pirate would with his gold"

"You're the best thing that had happen to me too" and she leaned in again to kiss him.

"Let's sleep before we receive any interruptions with our team back home" and pulled her to sleep.

~CHAPTER END~


	8. Family

Chapter 8

Family

Meeting the second member of the group called Ghosts, Siluca is amazed with their similar polite personalities just like her husband, "We'll be meeting them by the basement later" he kissed her temple and she giggled at his open affection towards her after he confessed.

"So what are we going to do while we wait?" she asked.

"Why not enlighten those friends of yours over social media?" he aside and she giggled at his jealousy.

He pulled her to his lap and snuggled on his black couch, "Are you jealous?" she mused.

"I'm trying to be obvious" he tightened his hold on her, in return she shifted and snuggled herself with him.

"I guess it's working" she replied, "Listen, with the thing we pulled last night… I'm probably going to be tied up with you forever"

"My one family" he imagined and buried his face on her neck and left a kiss.

"My father would not be happy knowing I'm married with a child without him knowing" she sighed.

"I'll introduce myself then?" he assured her.

"Keep yourself alive then" she kissed his nose, "I'm bored staying home, can we go around?" she asked and he chuckled. Both got dressed and walked around the attractions present in the island.

"We'll go around japan if all of this is finished, or even take you with me to my home land" he kissed her under the blooming cherry blossom tree, "Now… a good friend of mine owns a cat café and I think you might like it" he chuckled and brought her to a simple looking café full of cat toys and cat houses.

"Well… well… well, look who decided to drop by with his wife" chuckled by a huge guy in a fancy casuals, a black dress shirt and white fitting trousers with casual lace up flat heel canvas shoes with man buckle.

"Well, look at you… and I thought your Actor brother is the only one who likes fancy clothes" he chuckled and gave the man a hug.

"Long time no see, patriot. How's married life treating you?" he asked.

"I'm cool Source" Siluca noticed that they are calling each other names, "By the wait, meet Siluca, Siluca… meet one of my brothers in arms" he introduced and with the term she already understood what he meant as a brother, the man is one of the Ghosts.

"Source or better yet known as Koudi Hizuri, son of the Hollywood's top power couple Kuu and Julie Hizuri, his brother Koun or Ren Tsuruga as his stage name is the biggest celebrity here in Japan" Theo gave her an information about Koudi and she smiled.

"Well, it is nice to meet Mrs. Patriot" he chuckled and gave her a hug; "It is nice to see our small undead family is getting bigger and bigger" looked content.

"Say, mind if we adopt one of your cats here?" Theo asked.

"Please choose! It will be wonderful for them to have a family" he patted, "Well, I got to whip you guys some tea and snacks, I just baked so, go find a place you're comfy and I'll go get you some food"

Siluca noticed a cute black cat on top of the cat condo alone and doesn't like other cats; Siluca cooed at the cat and tried to pet him until Koudi warned that the cat is hostile and even him can't control the feline.

"I'll just try please?" she asked as she took a liking with the cat, when she did, the cat was fond of her and both men are surprised.

"I get you would take the nameless cat home?" he chuckled.

"Nameless?" she blinked in shock.

"He does not like any names I give him…"

"Can I try?"

"Sure you can, go ahead…"

"Can I call you, Sir. Caith Sith?" she cooed and scratched the cat under the chin who purred and mewled, "I guess that's his name now"

"Your wife is something" he chuckled and gave them the snack, "Well, see you both later? Arslan and the others will arrive later as well" he patted him and left.

* * *

Evening came, Siluca in her blooming form cooked dinner while Theo took care of some things in their room with calls and his weapons, to her surprise she found some guys at the hall way entering their respective units after she heard some noises by the hall, her new black cat named Sir. Caith Sith fits in perfectly to their small family as he lay on a newly bought fancy cat bed.

"There are some guys by the hall" called Siluca to Theo who just came out from their room.

"I guess they're home" he kissed her hello, "I just reported to the HQ and all they wanted is information about our little get away" he sighed.

"Well, I think they'll have a surprise months from now" he shrugged and she blushed, "Hi, Sir Sith" he chuckled as the cat rubbed on his leg, "Can I lift you up?" he asked and the cat who's surprisingly smart and lifted his paws.

The purring cat settled on his shoulder as he rubs the cat's back, she giggled and snapped a quick picture and kept in on her phone.

After dinner, he received a message from his device which is not that familiar with Siluca, "This is a new tech, Arslan makes for us, could not be followed and detected" he explained, "Source or CAT just informed me that we need to get ourselves to the basement, looks like everyone's here" with that both went down and met everyone.

Siluca entering the heavily secured room as the double door are heavy duty and seeing the place has thick walls, her mouth fell hanging seeing the place like a huge armory, a locket type wall is in one side full of all kinds of assault weapons and handguns it is similar with Theo's although the one hanging are in large scale with ammunition magazines, one side has unauthorized rockets and rocket launchers. However seeing the place it was in high military technology, monitors everywhere and in the middle has a long table with huge comfortable executive seat with code names written on the head rest, over the table has tablets with pointed stylus pens, in front instead of a white board it was a thick glass board.

"Finally! Patriot brought his Mrs.!" they laughed.

One guy in a long platinum long hair tied in a ponytail sat by the three huge computer monitor with high tech accessories.

As they settled in, Theo offered his seat with a patriot name on top to her and she took it, "Guys meet my wife, Siluca" he started, "Siluca I think you met Yuuri and he's called on our team Blizzard Melee and hand to hand combat expert, Koudi named Sheperd or better known as our tactical coordinator" he introduced first those who are familiar with her, "Arslan is our Tech guy engineer and hacker, he's Cypher, Juan Carlos Nakahara the third is our bomb expert and chemist, he's named Dynamite, Leon Tsukimori, he's our field specialist, code name Beast he goes marooned when in mission, Richard Rachester, British RAF, our sniper expert and pilot, code name Camper, and last but not least, Gunner, Haruki Kuran our baby driver, Tank expert and mechanic, he's also our heavy vehicle's expert" she finally met all of the Ghosts, seeing the flag printed with skeleton jaw and it seemed drawn with blood.

As they started with the plans, she found out that the thick glass is actually a computer monitor and flashed a blue outline for the connecting dots, she looked closely at her husband who gave out serious look and since everything is thrown at him, "You both are going to start taking pictures starting tomorrow so you can put it over social media, as they would think you both are still in Japan, but the day after I want you both to be in your headquarters. Me and the boys will follow after" instructed by Koudi, "Compile those photos and post once a day as if you guys are not around, and as much as possible keep you selves low to avoid suspicion" and Siluca nodded.

"Good, I guess we're clear, as for the samples you wanted to have, I got Arslan working on thing for him to hack in your target's place so he can dismantle some things"

"Affirmative" nodded by Theo.

After the meeting, they talked with personal things and asked the couple about things and they welcomed her to their small family, "Our group considers their spouse and family our family, when one is in trouble or having problems, we're there to help out no matter what it is, personal or not" and that explains why they are all serious with their mission even it is not personal.

Biffing goodbye Siluca smiled at her husband knowing that he has great non related family; she's looking forward with tomorrow's adventures with him.

~CHAPTER END~


	9. Underground

Chapter 9

Underground

I has been days since the couple went back to their own state and reported to their office, both also settled at Theo's old apartment and made themselves home including their new pet or in Siluca's term baby.

Presently Siluca reported to her original office while Theo is out at the military air base to meet the other Ghost as they would make Theo's headquarters their graveyard as they would address it.

Theo who's dressed in his original uniform, a black camouflage combat with his heavy tactical Military 6094 style plate carrier vest covering his full neck combat jacket full of patches in one arm and bandana covering half of his face printed with the bloody skeleton jaw, matching his heavy military rig is his pitch black beret with gold skull as insignia with his desert colored ALTAMA boots, holding his assault rifle.

Seven more men came in to view after the helicopter landed, Koudi still wearing his usual casual attire however it was covered with heavy OEM the Mil-Falcon ghost tactical combat vest and instead of dress pants, he's wearing an identical camouflage trousers like the others however it was more fitting, with his neat white ALTAMA combat boots.

The others has the same combat however others chose to wear their upper combat jacket with one arm full of patches, with their insignia and former respective stations, platoons and their corps, with their stripes as ranks in golden plates pinned on their full neck combat jacket straps, just like Theo they are wearing their own bandana.

Except Arslan who's wearing his short sleeve dress shirt over his tank top strapped with tactical tailor LE load bearing vest with his cap with the same bloody skull however it was printed as pixilated image.

Military personnel all eyes at the legendary eight who took down those they call untouchable people, and more importantly the Narco state that used many politicians, Personnel of Justice and even their own kind, the military people to their power and import all drugs and humans to another state as slaves or used them to hide the narcotics inside their bodies for transport.

In military world, no one knows their real identity not even those higher ups, their faces hidden behind gas masks and bandanas, faces heads hidden under the caps and helmet.

However the legend seems to be real and now they are witnessing the heavily armored and loaded men walking out the airbase stepping in MARSOC GMV ranger that was loaded in their aircraft, Theo hopped in at the back, Leon made himself comfortable at the mounted armored machine gun, Haruki as their driver took his place at the driver seat and Koudi beside him, two others are with Theo inside and the others are at the back together with their military back packs leaded at the open compartment.

Heavy armored vehicle paraded the streets going to Theo's office to report to his superior, finally arriving all sectors that heard about the news that the legendary team will be taking charge with the slow case, all eyes at the window seeing a glimpse of the team, until they stepped out the vehicle and saw their covered face.

Parading in one line, with the lead of Theo to the hall of the intelligence section of the building to meet his superior, passing by Siluca's table as she ignored them and continued their work, "HEY! It's Mrs. Patriot!" pointed by the obnoxious driver in a happy tone removing his mask.

"I think she would prefer if we call her Mrs. Cornaro now" added by Koudi and the others laughed.

"I would" Theo raised his hand and they burst out laughing, Siluca glared at him, while their other colleagues started at the eight guys who's laughing, "And I love you too" Theo added laughing at her, she pouted at him blushing.

"I wish Victoria's like that" sighed Yuuri.

"Problem with your relationship is it's the other way around, and my ass is not safe when she's around too" Koudi said and the others almost rolled on the floor laughing being reminded every time the Prime Minister would catch his butt she would grope or spank it out of humor.

"Be happy my wife's kind to you" boosted by Theo who is now inside Siluca's cubicle sitting with her.

"Hold on guys… where's Tex?" the cerulean haired soldier named Leon started to look for their four legged companion.

"Shit…" they simultaneously said.

"OOOOHHHHH SHIIIIIIIIEEET!" dragged by their resident bomber man, "He has been sleeping by the cockpit earlier! We forgot about him in the crate!" remembering they sedated their companion to avoid so much barking from their flight.

"Patriot, any choppers here?" asked by the British member, Richard Scott.

"Top floor, we still have time, Boss is still in meeting so you'll have ten minutes to get him" told by Theo.

"Great, let's go Nakahara" and both removed their rigs and hurried to the top floor to use the helicopter to get their other member.

While they are staying with Siluca they were teasing the couple, poor Siluca who doesn't know how to play along started to hide behind Theo.

Suddenly female colleagues of Siluca from her department started to join in asking questions about the guys and they would joke around with them, "Wait hold on you're an actor right?" they pointed at Koudi who nodded.

"Not a full time actor, that's my brother and my parents actually, I go around as extra" he shrugged, it wasn't long when the two other who left came back with a wolf in a thick full tactical vest with a small thick antenna and light devises strapped on him.

"Siluca, meet Tex… he's our attack dog and camouflage support" introduced by Theo, "Pat him, he's family" the dog baked woozily in a silly way and she giggled, she booped his nose and hugged the wolf who howled startling the whole office.

"Well, he got them bamboozled" said by Leon comically and they laughed.

To their surprise Alexis in laughter arrived with Marrine smiling at Theo's team, "So this is the incognito team that had been burying underground business?" Alexis started.

"Permission to take over, sir?" saluted by Theo asking Alexis.

"Granted" replied by the high ranking official, "As you may know me and director Kreisch already had the agreement to let your team lead after the slow progress"

"Thank you, sir"

"You are dismissed in your position Major, you are in private mission with collaboration of both offices from now on" Alexis announced

"Affirmative" replied by Theo.

"Are they now aware of the Intel?" asked by Dr. Kreisch and Theo nodded.

"We've briefed some plans and we'll take actions today, Cipher?" asked by Koudi as the Cat herder of the group or known as the tactical commander.

"Start planning your move, king because we're about to head in Italy after hacking in his calls" Arslan pointed the supposed untraceable calls of their target Mirza, "I got the location and name of one of his associate and his name is Rossini and I bet our in-love buddy here has some bone to pick with him" after hearing the name Theo's eyes darkened and wanted to kill the man immediately" Arslan addressed Koudi with the information.

"Which part of Italy?" followed up by Koudi.

"Salerno Italy, looks like they got some mini Narcos farm there, and hear this, they are also selling illegal organs and weapons as fund for the new state"

"Elaborate, New State…" Koudi told, Theo out in anger.

"Salerno Italy is our Mafia ally's territory confirm with the Vongola Family before I get my hands on that Rossini's head, I don't want any conflict with our friends if the fucking old bastard is under Sawada's banner" he said in rage.

"Bastard's got a point" bitterly chuckled by his other team, Siluca and the others silently watched the exchange.

"New State, it is like the nuclear state two point zero, they are using the funds for the nuclear chemicals and weaponry for their new state and would continue the plan that we thought ended"

"I guess it's clean up in aisle we fucked up" said by the British man this time.

"Looks like this is our mission after all" sighed Koudi.

Siluca aware of her husband's rage, she held his hand and assured him they'll get the man, "Any more information? Which country supplying them with chemicals?" asked by Siluca this time.

"Good question, sister" nodded by the Ghost's chemist and bomb expert.

"No… but we need that sample soon" said by the hacker, "I contacted Tsuna"

With the loud speaker from his laptop, "Shepherd my friend, it has been long, what can I do for you?" said by a manly voice from another line.

"Tsuna! It's been long as well, I want to greet you congratulations on your new baby with Kyoko" Koudi chuckled, "But getting to the chase, is there any family under you with the name of Rossini?"

"Rossini, no why?" replied by the other.

"Well, you see the family is in your territory having his tiny cartel that funds our enemies, with hman trafficking and child labor under his belt, are you aware?"

"No… I'm just shocked you told me now… I'll send out my CEDEF and Varia Family"

"No need, my team has been assembled for a cleanup mission, permission to roam your streets and alleys?"

"Granted, you have helped me with the oppression against the government, I owe you eight guys my family and life. If there is anything you need just call"

"Anything you say? Let my guys need some ride and cover. Can you give us one?"

"Anything. I'll contact other families to let them know that the undead will be taking some lives"

"Grazie" the child actor slash soldier with his Italian accent is captivating and the women around the department had to bite their lower lip.

"Boys, looks like you're heading out early, who's up to playing mafia?" Koudi turned to his guys, Theo in anger closed his fist and let out a growl, "Theo bid your goodbyes for now" patted by the team leader.

"Hefe, where will nesting?" asked by the Spanish member, Nakahara"

"With permission with Major General, I think this place will co comfortable enough, what do you think Hostile?" he called for the hacker.

"The antennas would be perfect for me to connect my homemade satellites…" he confirmed.

"Major General? Permission?"

"Use anything as you please, to make things fast"

"Copy that…"

"We got a clear, boys gear up and we're taking out a trash…"

With the six people nodding, "We'll be out for about two or three days, we'll be quick" he pecked her in the lips and she hugged him tight.

"Be careful, I love you… just be safe" his cheeks between her palms.

"I will, and I'll tell you later what's my deal with the bastard Rossini alright?" he sighed at her, picking up his bag and hooking his gun on his leg.

"Here" she handed him his beret.

"Compadre, you both are not formally married right?" asked by Nakahara.

"Now that you mentioned it, we'll discuss some things in the plane"

"I like where this is going" chuckled by Haruki.

Alexis showed them the meeting hall so that Arslan and Koudi can settle in, they brought along Siluca so they can give her another earpiece so she can talk to her husband in the process.

"Shepherd and Cipher are on line" called by Arslan in confirmation.

"Patriot, cleared" replied Theo.

"Camper on clear" Scott.

"Gunner on the run" said by Haruki.

"Dynamite, can hear~" Nakahara.

"Beast all green" Tsukimori added.

"Frost loud and clear" finally Yuuri.

"Siluca-sis, you need to clear out that you're in with us" said by Arslan and she nodded.

"Uhm… this is Siluca?"

"You need to address yourself Mrs. Patriot" cleared by the boys through speaker.

"Mrs. Frost here~" called by another voice.

"Oh! It's Victoria!" they cheered.

"Looks like there will be two Missus now!" the other squealed.

"I guess our little undead family is now getting big" chuckled Theo.

Little did they know, Arslan forgot that the speaker they are using inside the hall is actually the PA and everyone and hear their conversation, poor Siluca will have to answer so many questions from her colleagues later.

~CHAPTER END~


	10. Conflict

Chapter 10

Conflict

Siluca worried about her husband's welfare knowing he's out with only six guys with him against a whole village of terrorist is against them, but remembering the stories the Union's department told her assuring her that her husband is one tough bastard who could not get killed knowing he's one of the reapers, she felt at ease whenever she would join Koudi and Arslan at the hall to talk with the team.

"Reaper we need predator, hostile is too far" called by Theo over the radio.

"Copy that, mark them for me" suddenly the screen zoomed in and Siluca can see Theo in the live feed, green arrow then marked the men they need to take out, "Just say the magic words, predator's ready"

"Fire, fire, fire!" with that seven simultaneous fires from the sky shot the seven guys and took them down.

"That's our home made drones, made by Arslan" explained by Koudi to her, "I bet you'll get along with Nakahara after you bond with chemicals" he chuckled.

"I can help design and create weapons for you?" Siluca offered.

"That would be great" he nodded, "Theo really landed himself a good one" he chuckled again.

"It will be the only thing I could help you" sighed by Siluca.

"Don't say that, you're helping him heal, he's a lot better that the last time, you did great" after the conversation, she headed to finish her work, only to see her father in the office upset.

"Father?" she looked startled at his approach to her.

"What did I hear from your cousin that you are to remain married to your partner?" with that everyone turned their heads to her, Koudi however.

"Sis… The boys just finished their field work, Theo's coming home" he cheekily smiled at her.

"Theo?" asked by Aubest, "Is that his name?" and she nodded, "I want to meet this man of yours…" the employees turned nervous at the words of the police commissioner.

"Wait… is he your dad?" Koudi whispered and she nodded, "Good to meet you sir, my name is Brigadier General Koudi Hizuri, I am Theo's superior" he offered his hand and Aubest took it.

"I somehow heard your name somewhere but I cannot point it out" mentioned by the older man.

"Let us keep it that way sir" nodded by Koudi, "I'll report to your hubby that his in-law appeared" he patted Siluca and left, Aubest wanted to put out his fingers on where he heard the familiar name, "Oh! And they're heading back now! Maybe tomorrow morning they'll arrive" Koudi added, Siluca felt excited to see Theo again yet nervous on what her father might do and would end up separating them.

* * *

The morning later Siluca felt someone is kissing her neck and cuddling her, when she realized it was her husband, "Theo!" she burst and cuddled him back muffled chants of how she missed him and the same goes to Theo who's overly attached to her, she can smell the metallic scent from the gun, black powder and blood, "We could not find Phederico Rossini there but I killed his son, Salvador" he told and she cuddled him tighter.

"Let's clean you up first then lets talk about my father" she sighed, "Did Koudi tell you?" she asked.

"He did, and he isn't that happy to know huh?" he kissed her forehead, both then proceeded to head to the bath and started to strip each other and exchange kisses and touches.

Finally both settled on the bubbly tub Siluca leaned on his chest between his legs and he held her close kissing her head, "Whether or not your father likes me, he'll know immediately that I would never let you go" he assured her and she turned herself to him.

"I know… I just hope my father does not hate us for this" she sighed.

"I'll do my best for him to like me" he pulled her close making sit on his lap.

When they were about to start their doorbell rings and he sighed, he seemed upset but let it slide, she giggled and pulled him to their room to change.

Changing on simple shirt and beach shorts for him to be comfortable after his field mission, he was surprised to meet a older man in police uniform with some few guards following him, Siluca who followed to check who it was only to be greeted by her father with his strict eyes, wearing her new comfortable house dress, a bohemian floral maxi beach dress matching Theo's shorts, they would always match things for the fun of it and would occasionally take selfies and pile it to their folder.

"Good morning sir?" Greeted Theo and offered him a seat, "Siluca just woke up and I just arrived, I'm about to make breakfast, would you please join us?" he asked and the man nodded and stared at him, the two men beside the Police commissioner took their place beside their boss.

Looking around he chuckled to himself seeing multiple Polaroid pictures of his daughter and husband, they seemed happy, looking over the kitchen as he can see, Theo picked up the cat who had been rubbing himself to the man's legs and asking for attention, Theo chuckled and pulled the cat to carry him and cooed, placing him over the counter and giving him some treats, "Don't tell your momma about this" he gave the cat another chin scratch and proceeded to make breakfast for them and their guest.

"Pst… is that the rumored patriot of the Union?" whispered by Aubest's bodyguard and got his interest, the two guards whispered each other.

"Theo?" called Siluca.

"Moo?" replied by Theo with his pet name to her.

"You better not give Sir. Caith any treats since he did not have his breakfast yet!" she called.

"Don't worry I didn't" he inwardly chuckled and petted the content cat who watches him make food, Aubest had to shake his head knowing they are so domestic.

Finally after some while Aubest was impressed since Theo served his favorite breakfast and immediately had it on his plate, Theo wanted to protest because it was his but he remembered he wanted the man to like him.

After their meal, he started interrogating Theo who coolly replied all his questions, "You seemed used to this?"

"I had worst, sir?"

"Enlighten me?" challenged by the older man crossing his leg and leaning to his seat.

"I was captured by an enemy multiple times and had me tortured to talk, but I'm no snitch so I know what to answer even though I'm in my highest pain"

"I see… and what squad were you serving?"

"The Ghost recon, sir" with that his eyes widen in realization after remembering Koudi.

"Do you mean you are a member of that vague, nearly non-existing team? You are telling me it is real?"

"Yes sir, we are responsible on taking down that cartel in Altirk one by one and beheading the ring leader which we thought we killed" Theo angrily said remembering Rossini.

"Tell me boy, I want to know your full name?" Aubest asked again, Siluca looked calm after her father taking in Theo bit by bit.

"Theo Cornaro" again Aubest is taken shock hearing his last name.

"Cornaro… are you perhaps acquainted with Carlo Cornaro?" he asked.

"He's my father, sir… How come you know him?" Theo asked.

"He's the one who rescued me when I was kidnapped and to be killed after I decided to be a politician" he chuckled at the memory, "I guess I could not really separate you and my daughter knowing I would disrespect my friend id I make his son my enemy, and more on the legend recon team" he sighed in defeat knowing he could not win against the husband of his daughter, "Tell me what are your plans after this mission?"

"I would secretly contact you with that one, sir. It would no longer be a surprise if she knows" he mused and Siluca pouted.

The older man sighed in defeat yet again, "I would hold you in your words, I will trust you with my daughter. Yet I know you love her dearly. Take care of her" with that Aubest finally shakes his hand for the first time, but the man pulled the young lad for a hug, "I can safely say I can call my good friend's son my son as well" he chuckled.

After he left, "Well that went well?" she giggled and hugged her official husband's torso.

"I'm surprised…" he chuckled and held her on her hips and kissed her head.

With her father gone, he grinned at her, "Now to finish what were supposed to do before your dad came in" he mischievously carried her to their bed room and started to tickle her.

Meanwhile, "Where is Theo?" called by an older man followed by a young blonde man.

"Ah… sorry, Dr. Alfred but it is his day off, he just came back from a mission" said by Alexis.

"Then call him, this is urgent!"

"I can't have you do that sir" Koudi came in.

"He's going to eat you alive since by this time we knows he's doing extracurricular activities with his wife" snorted by Arslan eating his subway sandwich, Marrine who came in and Alexis burst out laughing.

"Maybe you can tell us and we'll have that assignment for tomorrow? We'll make it quick" with that Alfred sighed and handed them the files, "Thank you" and the two left.

~CHAPTER END~


	11. The other side of the Hurdle

Chapter 11

The other side of the Hurdles

Finally meeting Aubest and acknowledging him as Siluca's husband, Theo felt accomplished with the fact that he does not need to do anything to keep Siluca close and fear that her father would take her away.

With all the things settled he can sleep knowing he and Siluca are permanent and she wouldn't be taken away because she's the only thing that he cares the most in his life as she is his only family, sleeping cuddled with their pet cat bundled by their feet in their bed, Theo's phone rings as the caller ID showed Arslan, gently shifting and removing his arm as Siluca used it as her personal pillow he then took the call out in the balcony gently closing the door not disturbing his wife's lovely sleep.

 _"I got information regarding the suppliers of your target and it is not good, however I managed to find some system I can hack and jam"_ Told by Arslan, _"Koudi is brainstorming on how he will create a scenario where you can enter, however he's planning that you and Siluca need to return in your home"_ he informed and Theo turned himself to see his wife woken up after his warmth went away, she stared at him outside and he smiled at her and which she returned.

Heading back to their shared bed to let Siluca know what Arslan is informing, "Siluca's awake and wanted to know what's the plan" he told and put his phone to loud speaker.

 _"Koudi thought of a scenario where you can be present and steal some samples, for now all I know which he had informed me earlier is that, I need to find some system I can get my virus in, cripple certain rooms which would delay their production and destroy their system internally by creating fire though it"_

"In short you're over heating it?" Theo asked.

 _"Precisely, I'll burn every room in his place except his laboratory, and until you get the sample, I'll later on burn it, and it's up to you Mr. fireman to create a diagnostic on what happened"_

"That is a brilliant idea!" said by Siluca clapping her hand once.

 _"Although Koudi is going to create a time count for you to safely complete the mission and hide the sample, for mow I thought of a micro spy drone the same design as our PDS which is undetected, I'll send it in when you go in"_

"We'll have a brief tomorrow, tell Koudi that, for now me and Siluca are drained, my father-in-law visited and scared the shit out of me, but we're good now" he told with amusement.

 _"Good for you, bud. Well sorry for disturbing you guys, I got to log off now and catch me some snooze, see you tomorrow"_

"Thank you for informing us" said by Theo and Siluca bid her own farewell and both went back to sleep.

* * *

The morning later Theo dressed in his combat uniform except his ballistic vest and his sleeves folded up to a short sleeve.

Siluca with her lab coat followed him to their office, and to their surprise, everyone is throwing them playful looks, Theo ignored and headed to where his team is and pulled Siluca along to avoid her being bombarded with questions. To his surprise Alexis and Marrine changed his Recon team's operation room to a bigger one with walls made out of clear bullet proof glass, things were also added, new build of computer with four monitors, another monitors for the cameras and drones that to be set up for missions, military executive table by the center of the room with leather black modern executive chairs with his team's name on, Siluca took her place on Theo's chair as he told her to as it is also her.

Instead of white board the material used to draw their plans in is made out of glass but it is actually a transparent screen which shows digital maps and they could write on it with markers for such screen which draw a digital line, they even added an armory which Koudi helped to attach, they may not be permanent to reside in such place but Theo may use it for his own team as he is affiliated with the sector.

They started the planning with the first basics until, "I need my team for this mission as well as they are accompanying me while I do my investigation" he told.

"Now that you reminded me, call them" said Koudi and Theo left calling for his guys.

Immediately his men in their fireman uniform entered and stood as they were trained soldiers, wrist crossed behind their backs and legs slightly spread standing straight.

Theo introduced his guys to his old team and Theo received compliments as he chose good guys for his new team, with the same role as his old team.

"Now that everyone's here, I calculated the timing for the operation to go smoothly" started by Koudi, "We strike at thirty five hours" his team turned serious after giving his time plan, Theo noted and prepared himself like he would usually do.

"Evening" muttered Theo.

"I would be perfect as Arslan would start hacking their system causing fire and burning their data, but since our dear brother is a fucking wizard he could still all the information with in the countdown of my calculations while the building burn" everyone is attentive at the laid out plan given by the tactician, Marrine the head of the intelligence department is awestruck with the high intelligence of the tactician.

"The only thing that would be burning is the obvious areas, as the place is built in firewall, however the inside will be in blaze when the fire starts from the wiring itself, the firewall will give Theo time to collect the samples needed by his missus' team. The obvious areas will be in blaze catching attention to the inhabitants of the building" the blue print of the huge modern house caught by satellite infared camera getting the exact layout of the house in their transparent screen board, Koudi started using the pen specially made for it and started to mark the areas to be burn, the only area left unmarked is the middle and hallways which Theo will use as his path, another image view and it was a 3D layout of the house where the hallways goes, three rooms made for the laboratory which the things they are after is made.

"Theo will use the areas where it is unmarked and head to those three rooms. Theo chose which guys will follow you in the house, you need two as they need to go to the other two directions" instructed by Koudi.

"Lassic and Neyman" Theo spoke without any thought and with that the two men saluted at him, "And what happens with the rest?" he asked further.

"You guys pose as firemen right, well you will keep everything clear from there, let no one go in and try your best to look like you're putting out the fire" he playfully said, "I gathered from a close friend that the boss of the place flew to somewhere and we're free to do things my way~" he told with his evil look.

"Easy with the scary face, everyone here will run" his team told including Theo. Siluca giggled at his team's antics including him.

"Petr, you're the technician on Patriot's team am I correct?" and the small man in uniform nodded.

"Listen carefully at Arslan, I'll be giving him way to explain" after that Arslan stood from his seat and took a small remote control mini car drone from his table.

"When Patriot and his two other guys goes in, I want you to use this thing, this will carry the samples out the place undetected, this thing is built to be indestructible" he told.

"Like Koudi falling from ninety floors?" Theo joked and his team burst out laughing.

"For your information, that cost me my spine and my hip, but I'm good now" he pouted and the two department heads are amazed at how they can be serious and comedic at times.

"Anyways, use it at any way you can and even the sample containers are inside it would be secured and safe, and avoid being seen even though this baby is undetected, it means the signals. I'll secure the routes you would use and I would clear up the surveillance feed" he gave his own scary smile that his team knows.

"Does that mean you'll make things explode again?" asked by Yuuri amused.

"That's for the finale~" told by Arslan.

"You do realize that my wife and I are neighbors' with the bastard's place right?" asked Theo emphasizing he wanted to keep their house intact.

"Fuck… I forgot about that… but maybe I can make things go boom in their area only" he sheepishly smiled.

"One scratch at my place and you'll know things will go boom on your place as well"

"Fuck this, I also forgot you're in the bomb squad too" he sighed, "Fine, I'll just do my usual thing" he pouted.

"Good…" nodded, and Siluca surprised that her husband handle bombs as well.

"Now then, both of you are done with your honeymoon, you guys are finally going back to your place so that we can commence our mission tomorrow" Koudi instructed, "I'm in charge in both of you so, you'll have a day off to act like you just came back. Now off you two~" he winked and MArrime mused, "Now for a burger…" and he left.

* * *

As planned Theo and Siluca went home by Taxi like they just arrived, immediately when they stepped out the cab, some of the men who are well familiar with them gave them teasing looks.

"So how's the vacation?" they inquired teasingly.

"The vacation might bring a little one soon" he teased back and Siluca heard making her blush knowing half of it is true.

Both headed in with their new member of the family and the men who teased Theo noticed the cat Siluca brought.

They stayed in and acted casually like they would always do as a couple, the next morning Siluca like the usual Theo would bring her to the hospital for her duty, except Haruki and Leon are waiting for her inside the ambulance by the underground car park and would be transporting her secretly, and like always there was a car that followed them to work.

When Theo headed to his own office he immediately contacted Siluca on another device that wasn't tapped and he sighed in relief knowing she is safe.

This time Theo and the others prepared for their own role for the evening, Koudi even added that to reduce the suspicion, Siluca by the afternoon would call Theo on her personal phone which is wired to let him know she will need to have an overtime which would allow her to avoid heading home and be in danger.

Things laid out perfectly by Koudi impressing everyone except his team knowing his abilities.

* * *

Theo put on his goggles which is wired with communication system and they are ready for the tactician's count down, _"Things will go ugly~"_ Arslan's voice rings, _"I started the chaos~"_ he added.

 _"You heard the nerd, wait for my signal until you leave"_ Told by Koudi and Theo gave an affirmative reply, everyone's in their position and Petr's preparation are already complete.

 _"Head out now, you must be there exactly in ten minutes"_ Petr who's driving the truck knows his thing and he's being followed by Moreno from another truck, arriving perfectly in time.

 _"Gluc, create diversions and distract them, Petr, let the hell hound play"_ with the instruction Petr followed and Theo with the other two rushed in the place, Moreno and the other guys started to spray water from the roof avoiding the fire directly, Theo and the other managed to slip in immediately and took the samples of everything chemical related they find and placing it in the drone, when Theo gave out the signal Koudi gave them ten seconds to get out, with the last count he reported to the men waiting that no one is trapped inside and it is cleared and by then he was shocked that Arslan made the place explode, looking at his house in concern it is unscratched and safe, then made up some questions to get the man in charge to be distracted.

"Have you had any explosive items stored inside?" he pressed, "If we had stayed there longer me and my team would have been dead, and my soon to be child fatherless" he enjoyed playing with their emotions and played it innocent.

"We…we have no idea, it might be the propane tank or electronics that we have!" in the man's defense.

"I see… we'll further investigate with things but until then me and my team needs to put out this mass of fire!" he said and helped his team, with Koudi's instruction to slowly put out the fire to let things burn to crisp.

When it was finally done, Theo made up a conclusion to where the fire started and told it was the air-conditioning with loose wires as it was the actual and main route of Arslan as he hacked in, everything inside the house is high tech and runs by a computer so he easily slipped in and jammed the main control.

* * *

Siluca who is still in the office received the samples after Haruki stopped by the fire station posed as a pizza guy.

Theo who later on has the urge to go see his wife stayed in enduring since he knows she's working, immediately his old team called in and told him all of the communication tapping on his device and surveillance is disabled and regarding to the people who would follow him and Siluca it would be impossible as to the fact that they are currently busy with the chaotic situation.

He slipped out the station and put on his civilian clothing, and used his old motor bike as he wanted to hide his face with the helmet driving to their headquarters.

* * *

With things settled with the laboratory team Theo headed to his own office booth and immediately greeted by his office mates with playful teasing until they got a news that Villar and his partner got injured on one of their field mission and now in the hospital.

Koudi gave him an update regarding from the data that they stole and he wasn't pleased to know that the people responsible for his father's disappearance and death are the people who are funding the cartel and projects.

Revealing locations of those people and the other people involved with the dealings.

Naming the groups that they will be wiping, "Dartania, Nords and Rossinis" Theo kept the names so that he himself would kill them.

"Gear up, we'll be striking Mirza's people to avoid anymore suspicion…" announced by Koudi as he had more good plans, however it shocked Alexis and Marrine that they will attack immediately.

"We'll impose that someone from another family knows their current situation, their base in the neighborhood may not delay them much but taking out their factories one by one will halt their production" thought by Theo as he reads Koudi's thoughts about planning, "Taking things our pace will make things better does it?" he added and the others smirked.

Calling his team back to office he then told they will have a field trip with the ghost recon team and would have fun destroying factories.

"WE also have the location of the Rossinis" told by Arslan, "I bet you want to make things even?"

"Certainly, but for now, I just want to see Siluca" he felt stressed and on cue she went out from the lab and met him, she lightened up seeing he's safe with few scratches from the mission but she's delighted to see him.

Both were instructed to go home, they did, with further instruction that they both stay low while Haruki, Leon, Carlos and Koudi will head out to kill Mirza's men to start and so that there will be no heat on Theo and Siluca's tail.

~CHAPTER END~


	12. END

Chapter 12

Family

With things going with their plans, Siluca and Theo can breathe easy as there will be no more people following them and wiring their devices, and with the heat over. They finally left their undercover employment post and went back to their own offices however they decided to buy the house as they made it their own already, Theo thought maybe after they finish this mission he will add more things to their dull backyard for them to enjoy.

However for now he's taking in the news that Merza who is in another continent is not taking the news that his factories are being put out, his production slowed and he received the false information that the Rossinis are the ones who had been destroying them but in truth Theo and his team are the ones who are responsible.

With the plan to kill the children of Phedirico Rossini and blame it on Merza, it came to view and all is falling to Koudi's game, both group are killing each other, with the Rossinis wiped out except Juzel the youngest son of Phedirico he is a smart one and spelled who is the people behind the attacks and the death of his family. He knows that his father and brothers are wrong and for him to spare his life he had promised Theo whom he remembered that he will work with them, and he did.

He cooperated with the intelligence and contacted certain families that provide support to the Nords which support Merza or his Dartania family manufacturing nuclear gas that they would sell to terrorist in order to defeat the military, or any group with the intention of mass killing.

Theo killed Merza himself as he reveal his face before the man dies, Eudokia who is a contact of Juzel became a close contact by the alliance and in return she is protected as long as her group stay away from illegal dealings from terrorists.

* * *

Presently Theo and Siluca are in their newly renovated backyard, the place is much bigger now after Theo bought the property behind their house and added extensions like a small club house, and since the neighborhood is by the beach, after buying the property which is actually a sea side view, Theo added a dock for him to have his boat and a mini shack where he and Siluca can relax.

Their pool is now bigger, with Rock formation platform for slides and falls, which they can actually jump from, the rock formation is a mini cave where there is a hammock they can relax on, Theo being excited bought some play house which he placed after Siluca announced to him that she's positively pregnant.

With grill and picnic table added for their convenience, beside the cottage separated from the Hawaiian clubhouse they have. Presently their office friends and Siluca's family are celebrating with them after she announced her pregnancy.

Aubest complimented the place as Theo helped design it, and to their surprise Theo's other family his Ghost team bought properties near his to be closer, he mused when Koudi put up a café near the beach for them to have a place to gather.

Theo had big plans for the day and mused to himself after he think things through, pulling a black velvet box from his shorts pocket he approached his pregnant wife.

He mused to himself when Lassic and Villar noticed him, the playfully grinned and immediately grabbed him to one corner and forced him to tell what he is plotting and immediately he showed the box and they both knew immediately and agreed to help him.

Heading out the garden again he pulled Siluca by the pool a bit far from their house guests, pulling out the box and kneelt, "Siluca I want to properly give you a wedding" he told, "Will you marry me again?" Siluca covered his mouth out of shock and cried because of her hormones.

"Will you marry me again?" he asked and Siluca bit her lip with her tears falling she nodded.

"Yes!" she sobbed pulling him for a hug and kiss, everyone who is being distracted by Villar and Lassic turned to see why Siluca is crying. Seeing the black velvet box on his hand and their hugging position and the new bulky ring added to her wedding ring, they mused and pulled the couple to tell.

The girls squealed seeing the expensive custom ring which is made for the ghost recon except the insignia is made out of tiny diamonds with engravings underneath with Theo's vows.

The guys pulled Theo what's with the ring when he told that his team had that rule to give a matching ring they also have to their other half, Alexis having a taste to expensive things he saw the maker of the ring with the signature and the ring itself, "L. Ainsworth?" he asked out of shock.

"L. Ainsworth?" they all asked their boss why is he so shocked.

"That's the most expensive jewel maker! How did you get your hands to one of his works and ask him for a custom one? It might took you millions to have it done!"

"Do you really want us to explain our bank accounts to you?" Koudi piped in showing his own matching ring like Theo's and Siluca's, the other Ghost showed theirs with a playful smile, "Lets say we have billions in our papers as to the missions we make back then" he told and sipped his beer and left.

"And the ring… It was Haruki's idea at first to brand us and Luke and I are close buddies because I saved him without knowing he was a famous man and he kind of does me all kinds of favors" explained Theo and they all looked at him shocked.

The ring has a matching necklace and pendant, Theo's patriot insignia made out of diamonds placed on a shiny gold round base.

"Why work when you have so much?" asked by Petr out of shock.

"Where's the adventure in that? Besides now that I'm settled I think I'll be like Yuuri and her excellency there" he sighed, "No more missions but instead I would consider the instructor position"

His old friends laughed at him when Yuuri pouted, "Being married is fun but the fact that no more mission because we might leave our wives widowed is a risk so…" Yuuri tailed off and looked at his Russian wife and kids.

"I guess no regrets" he finished and Theo nodded thanks.

* * *

Months later after Siluca announced her pregnancy she's currently bouncing her week old new born son, which they both named Carlo, the baby happily wearing his baby tuxedo fitted for his comfort with the role of his parents' ring bearer, Juzel who became close to Theo decided he would be the one to assist the child for the role, the twins or the girls that Theo rescued with their mother became a family friend and tasked to be the flower girls.

Their office mates joined the bride's entourage with Theo's own, Alexis is Theo's best man as he is the one who plotted with Marrine to pair them up for the mission.

With things gone smoothly, Aubest congratulated Theo with words, "Carlo will be so proud of his boy, even without him you grew up to be a good man, I'll leave my dear daughter to you" with that he is officially acknowledged by the Commissioner.

With the reception going Margaret, Villar's partner and girlfriend announced that the Groom would have his special number for the occasion.

"Wait… I do?" he looked shocked.

"I did not approve of this" face palmed Koudi as the Ghost team pulled them both.

"Actually you drunkenly did… and this is payback from my wedding" said Yuuri in amusement.

"Hold on, what did I even agree to again?" Theo confused and started at Siluca

"Soon to be missus Constance can you play this for us, because otherwise this black out drunk would not believe" Arslan handed his iPad to her and she mused how the boys came prepared.

"I don't remember any of this!" he stared at Siluca for help when she just laughed at him.

"And our Groom seemed to have no idea what is going on" Margaret mused telling the guest what is going on, and suddenly the video clip played where Theo took his his place up on the counter slumped on his stomach trying to sleep, the other boys who's also wasted discussing some things when he raised his hand for a thumbs up.

"See you agreed, now then" the boys grinned and pulled his tuxedo jacket off leaving him on his whit waistcoat covering his neat dress shirt and bowtie.

On cue the music single ladies blared and Siluca laughed her ass off after the boys started dancing, Theo asked why does he know the dance steps by heart and just joined them like they're had been doing it for a long time.

With the signature move of the song they were all in sync dancing it and when the music shifted to Wiggle by Jason Derulo, they copied the dance steps of Jayden Rodrigues, but instead he was joined by Alexis who lost a bet from Koudi, they mused how he enjoyed it later on and even danced at Siluca's front like he trying to do a lap dance, the guests wheezed at his goofy side.

When the number was finished he pulled her for a kiss and hug as the people started to hit their goblets with the fork and chanted for a kiss.

Everything went well for their special day, heading back to their hotel suite with their child secured by their friends, they are out to enjoy their evening as they are newlyweds. Theo smiled at her, "I told you I would give everything and make up for it" giving her peck on the lips.

"You did" she pulled him to her and kept him close, remembering the day they got those wedding photos done for the mission to be used as their cover.

In return from the mission he had taken even though he did not much agree to it, he gained a family of his own, a wife and a child he can call home. Siluca gained love, which she had been missing in her life.

Everything is perfect in their state as things went well from their rocky start, they might have arguments and disagreements but they can get through hurdles with them working together and talking.

"I love you so much" he muttered as the naked woman he calls his wife snuggle on his chest.

Siluca heard and moaned the same affection he had said and looked up to him, "Thank you for understanding and loving me" she knows she's handful and persistent at times but Theo loved her dearly.

The pretend became real as cupid knows how to play, as Alexis quoted as he is the best man for their wedding, both did not expect they will find the right person in a wrong employment and situation but cupid knows no bounds on where to his arrow" added by the sappy general.

And Theo couldn't agree more as he was hit hard.

* * *

Extra:

Two years have passed after their official wedding, and a three weeks after that Siluca announced another not so surprising news that she and Theo are having another baby, and to their actual surprise after some time they discovered to have twin boys growing in her belly.

Presently Theo busy in the training grounds training combat field agents to be partnered with intelligence division women are out the field doing their thing, and because Theo and Siluca are put to be in charge with their the sections Siluca decided to bring her charges to the field and let them watch their partners doing actual field work and let them understand how cooperation works as the other suffer from labor while the other wait for the things needed to be investigated as they are the brains of the pair, as the other the muscle who's doing the work.

"I'll hand them to Lassic since I need to prepare for my anniversary, I need to keep it down since she's up there" Theo turned his head and smiled at his wife who bit her lower lip seeing him in such fitting and tempting sweat shorts and blaring his muscular upper body that she likes to palm when they're alone.

The guys awed seeing their strict mentor smiling and winking at the head of the intelligence sector.

Alexis shook his head seeing his ever love struck best friend does out of character things, he wished he has the same smooth sailing relationship with the intelligence director.

Suddenly Theo heard a loud, "MAMAMAMAMAMAMA" scream from where Siluca is standing and found his three children being carried by Marine and the other senior intelligence women when a thought came to his mind seeing Alexis pouting at Marine's direction.

Theo gave a playful grin and called Siluca, the three children noticed Theo and started to call him, "DADADADADADAAAA!" they tried to reach for him but he was down in the field, he laughed while the new recruits were shocked to know their senior mentors are married with children.

Siluca mused and headed down to bring the twins and their oldest son Carlo, immediately they jumped on their sweaty father and smothered hism with affection, Theo whispered something to Siluca who giggled and pointed at the hopeless general and Siluca knew what she has to do.

"Oh… for goodness gracious Boss, just give general the date he wanted" said Siluca and Theo burst out laughing and poor Marrine turned and hid her embarrassment.

"Lady boss what do you say?" pressed Theo and the poor blonde lady boss nodded, "You owe me a week off" Theo pressed to his boss and laughed.

"Now then, you guys ready to have a babysitting date later?" asked Theo to his best friend who looked shocked, "It would be a start?" shrugged by Theo in a playful manner and Siluca knew what Theo is plotting.

"You know it would be a good excuse~"

"Besides, me and Siluca owed things to you guys so we're paying you back~" said Theo running his arm around his wife wearing her white dress that he bought for her, it was a fitting office dress with short pencil skirt that goes up to her mid-thigh, Siluca doesn't mind his sweaty state.

The guys eyes the blond scientist but Theo sent them glares and added their training which made them panic.

The married couple then left with amusement in their eyes, it would be pay back and a return for the other couple.

~END~

* * *

A/N: Sorry about this guys this is made by rush as I got hospitalized few days ago because of stress and all shit in adulting piling up *Sigh* and I broke my fucking hand after I slipped so the ending is really short and I myself is not satisfied, if I get better I'll do my best to fix it. also I'll be uploading a grancrest mafia fic since I've been writing it while I wan in the hospital to help me calm (I used my phone so sorry for the typos and all)


End file.
